Charmed And Spirited
by DaBillmann
Summary: After Buffy Summers killed the Master Darla convinces the rest of The Whirlwind, to come to Sunnydale to "avenge" the death of The Master. That revenge comes in the form of going after Buffy's "Scooby Gang". Now, Buffy finds herself mostly alone and hopelessly outnumbered. Will seven special girls be the key to helping Buffy save the world, and find happiness?
1. Prologue

A/N: VERY AU, LOL. This is set in the Buffy Verse, using characters from Glee, Facts of Life and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Charmed as well as from BTVS, so listed as a Buffy/Misc Tv Shows crossover. Starting at Season Two of BTVS, as the only real differences in Season One are the absence of Angel and the addition of Tara. I was never sure if Joyce Summers just worked at that art gallery or actually owned it. A lot of Buffy fanfic writers assume she owns it and I am going that route. I have given Joyce two partners in the gallery. Liz Hart and Micheal Lewis. Parings wil lbecome obvious as the story goes along.

A/N2: Rated M for language, violence, femslash, teen sex, polyamory and possible spanking between at least semi consenting teenagers. If any of these things offend you, please don't read.

A/N3: Acknowledgements go out to Eden Studios for their Buffy The Vampire Slayer roleplaying game. For a long time, this was my roleplaying groups favorite game and we had a lot of fun at it. Their first supplement for the game, The Slayers Handbook used a character Quality called The Totem Warrior, which became the basis for the Primal situation we will see in this story. Thanks guys!

A/N4:Doing something a little different and not including my usual OC in this one. *Chants to myself* You CAN do it. You CAN do it. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, The Facts of Life, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Charmed or any of that stuff, all are owned by their respective creators and studios.. I make no money off of this. OC's are entirely mine.

 **Charmed And Spirited**

 **By DaBillmann**

 **Prologue**

 _Flashback: Romania 1898._

 _Darla stood with a wicked smile on her face as she watched the young gypsy girl sneak out of her family house. Naughty naughty, she thought. Well, she was sure Angelus would make sure the girl was punished before he killed her. She started forward to take the girl, but she felt a hand on her arm._

 _She turned to see Drusilla, with that look on her face she always got after one of her visions. "You REALLY don't want to do that," Dru told her._

 _Darla started to argue but after the look on Dru's face, realized, no. She really didn''t._

 **July. Sunnydale California. Just after midnight**.

The black sedan roared past the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, music blasting.

"Sunnydale?" asked the bleached blond vampire at the steering wheel, a sneer in his voice. "Why the bloody hell did he want us to come HERE?"

The waif thin girl sitting next to him looked out at the stars dreamily. "The Slayer has killed the Master," she answered. "I think he has some sort of plan for revenge."

The other vampire scoffed. "Revenge?" he asked. "Angelus never gave two shits about the Master."

"But Darla did, Spike," she answered back.

Spike just shook his head. It was clear to him that Angelus and Darla didn't love each other the way he and Drusilla did. "Well, we'll find out soon, Pet," he said, reaching over and stroking her jet black hair. He wasn't crazy about coming here. Darla was ok, and actually, so was Angelus when he wasn't flirting with Dru. But, Angelus and Dru could be a... chaotic combination. Not that he minded a little chaos, but, it could get Dru hurt.

"There it is!" said Dru excitedly pointing to the "abandoned" mansion. As Spike stopepd the car, she hopepd out and ran inside.

"Dru," said Spike, climbing out after. Wait for me." He followed her inside to find Darla waiting for them.

"Hello Drusilla, hello Spike," she said, and evil smile on her face. Spike looked and admired her. Petite, blond, beautiful, and evil as the day was long. He liked that in a girl.

"'ello Darla," he said with a smirk. "How's tricks?"

Darla smirked back. "I'm glad you're both here. The four of us together again? The Slayer won't know what hit her!"

"Yes," came a voice from another room, and a tall, dark haired vampire entered the room.

"Daddy!" squealed Dru as she ran into Angelus' arms. She always considered the four of them a family, and Angelus was her sire. He scooped her up into his arms.

"Hi Princess," he said. He sometimes played into her family fantasies. Spike and Darla just rolled their eyes. "Spike," Angelus said. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah," said Spike. "And much as I hate to break up the tearful reunion, why'd you call us here?"

"Patient as always," smirked Angelus. "Well, y'see, Spike, this Slayer is something special. She stopped the Harvest. She killed the Master. Now, I don't really miss him." He shrugged apologetically at Darla's glare. "But, I think a Slayer who can do that, deserves something special."

Spike chuckled. "And I assume by something special, you don't mean flowers and candlelight."

Angelus laughed. "No, nothing like that." He led the others into the sitting room and plopped down in an armchair. "I want to make her life a living hell. This Slayer is different. She has friends. They help her as best they can. One has been REALLY helpful."

"The blonde," sneered Darla. "She's a witch, and a good one too."

"Right," said Angelus. "She has more than any Slayer before her has so...

"We're going to take it away from her. These friends. And we're not just going to kill them. Oh no no. We're going to turn them. We're going to make the Slayer fight them. And if she kills them, well, the pain of doing that will just make her weaker. Then, when she's lost everything..."

"We kill her," said Spike with a feral grin. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"I knew you would," said Darla. She liked it too. The chaos it would bring, and it would avenge the Master.

Dru suddenly looked spaced out as she stood and walked to a window, looking up at the starless sky. "The Coyote!," she said.

"Coyote?" asked Angelus as they all got up and walked over to her. Drusilla was obviously having one of her visions.

"The Wolf," she said, almost swooning.

Spike came forward and steadied her. "Are you allright, Pet," he asked worriedly.

"The Puma!" Dru practically howled. "The Raven! The Lynx! The Eagle! The Bear! Some are here! Some coming! She's not alone!" She fainted dead away. Spike caught her and picked her up in his arms.

"Lie her down on the couch," orderd Angelus, his brow furrowing. "What the fuck was THAT all about?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _One week later_

Xander Harris sighed. The Bronze was hopping. The band, Dingos Ate My Baby, was fairly good, and he and Willow were talking and dancing. But, he was bored. He missed Buffy who was spending the summer with her Dad in LA.

Plus, Cordelia-Breath-Of-Vile-Air was here, and she'd already made his life miserable. Cordy had not been quite as bad, at least to Willow and Tara, since the Masters aborted attempt to open the Hellmouth, but she was still a ROYAL bitch to him. And when the band took a break, she'd spirited Wil away. Seems Cordy had a thing for the bands lead singer, Devon, who was hanging out with the guitar player, a short guy with reddish hair, and Cordy had needed a wing girl. Tara had been unable to make it tonight, so, Xander was sitting here by himself.

 _That's it. I'm outta here,_ he thought to himself when the four started dancing. He stood, caught Willows eye, and gave her a wave. He walked out of the Bronze, into the night air.

As he walked home, he swore someone was watching him. Suddenly, a beautiful blonde girl stepped out from behind some trees.

"All by yourself?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Yeah," he said. "You?" His heart started beating faster. The girl reminded him just a little bit of Buffy, like the two might try out for the same part in a play or something.

"Yeah," she said , stepping up really close to him. "The night can be dangerous. Walk a girl home?"

Xander got a big, stupid grin on his face. "Sure," he said trying to act all manly. "I'll keep you safe."

"I'm sure you will," she said, looping her arm through his as they walked down the dark, deserted street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, the band had stopped playing, and Willow needed to head home. She looked at Oz, the guitar player Cordy had introduced her to.

"I had fun," she said.

"Me too," he answered. "My van is outside. Can I give you a ride?"

Willow hesitated. She didn't really know Oz that well, and was sure her parents wouldn't approve, but, she felt safe with Oz. "Sure," she said, as they walked out to his van, chatting.

Though there were a few cars, but no people in the lot. Willow felt a creepy sensation, as two people stepped out of one of the cars. Willow didn't have Buffy's Slayer senses but could somehow tell what they were.

Vampires.

"Look at this, Pet," said the male, with the bleach blonde hair. "We got us a little bonus!"

The dark haired female vampire gave Oz a look. "Spike," she said. "We need this one too!"

"Oz," whispered Willow. "Run!"

Before they could, the two vampires were upon them. The girl holding Willow, the guy holding Oz. "I thought you were just a snack, boy," he said to Oz. "But it looks like you get the same treatment as Red here."

Willow screamed as they were dragged into the car, and "Spike" drove off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Angelus watched as Cordelia said goodnight to the rather...stupid looking boy she had walked out of the Bronze with. The boy left and Cordy walked to her car. As she was unlocking the door, he made his move.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

August.

Angelus was sulking.

Darla sighed. He was such a child when his plans didn't work perfectly! They had captured three of the Slayers friends plus a bonus, but the witch had not been as easy to catch off guard, and between the aborted attempt to take her, and the disappearances of the others, now she and the Watcher were on guard. Plus, they had made NO headway in understanding the meaning of Dru's little outburst right after she and Spike had arrived.

On the other hand, the four they had taken and turned seemed to be working out well. Despite being young they all had a special viciousness and willingness to learn at the hands of their more eperienced mentors. The boy Xander in particular. Spike had taken him under his wing, and Xander was eating up everything Spike had to teach him.

"What's with Captain Broody?" came a voice from behind her. Darla turned to see Cordelia standing there looking all sexy and adorable. Darla smiled. Cordy was her favorite of their new progeny.

"Oh, he's just upset because the witch and the Watcher keep eluding us," answered Darla.

The sexy dark haired newly risen stepped closer to Darla and softly ran her fingernails down Darla's cheek. "I bet we can make him forget about it," she whispered huskily. "At least for a moment or two."

Darla smiled and grabbed Cordy by the hair, pulled her closer, and kissed her deeply, making the girl moan. Hearing the girls moan, Angelus turned in time to see the two girls slide to the floor. He got a lecherous smile on his face and did indeed forget his troubles for a time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N5: For the record. Darla sired Xander. Angelus sired Cordelia. Drusilla sired Oz and Spike sired Willow. Probably doesn't make a lot of impact on the story itself, but, I figured at least some of you would want to know. My rwisted mind also finds it amusing that Xander and Angel, who never got along, are now kinda like "brothers".

A/N6: I already have three stories going, I know, but this idea was burning to get out. Apologies in advance if updates come slowly.


	2. Chapter 1 Gatherings Pt 1

A/N:Revisions, revisions, revisions! In some ways, this story is driving me crazy. I keep changng what I want to do! Mostly going back and forth on what charactes, and how many I want to use. But, I think I've decided, so here we go.

A/N2: I want to acknowledge a writer named Kintetic-kid again. In their story "New Friends and Old Lovers" Tara and her mother move to Sunnydale, and Tara's mother, Diana, is a college friend and former lover of Joyce. I have blatantly borrowed the parts about being college friends and moving to Sunnydale, and Mrs. Maclay's name from that story,though in mine, they were never lovers. So, thank you Double K. Hope you don't mind.

A/N3: If you haven't noticed, I've used an even number of girls for pairing purposes. I'm trying to avoid the obvious pairings. Santana and Brittany are canon, and Buffy and Faith almost might as well be, LOL. Only one pairing is etched in stone. If anybody wants to make suggestions about pairings, be my guest. I don't promise to use them, but I'd love to know who you think should pair up with whom.

Chapter One

Buffy Summers lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After spending the summer with her Dad in LA, she'd been back in Sunnydale for two weeks and everything was different. She had come home to find out that two of her three best friends, Willow and Xander, along with Cordelia Chase, and a boy she didn't know named Daniel Osbourne, had disappeared in July. Buffy would normally suspect vampires, but, she was actually convinced of it. She had spoken to her other best friend, Tara and found out a tall, dark haired vampire had tried to attack Tara. Luckily, Tara was a talented witch, and had sensed something was wrong, so, she used a spell to push the vampire away and ran. Luckily, Tara hadbeen closeby Buffy's Watcher, Giles' place, so she had gotten inside.

This along with the disappearances had convinced the three of them that vampires were involved, and that it was aimed at Buffy. She had no idea what the connsection with the Osbourne boy was, but, somebody had seen him dancing with Willow at the Bronze that night, so, maybe he had sort of gotten caught in the crossfire. Buffy was depressed and guilt ridden. Four people missing because of her, on top of the fact that she had drowned and been technically dead for a couple of minutes before the final fight with the Master, well, it was almost too much for the Slayer to bear.

"Buffy," came her Mom's voice. Buffy looked up to see Joyce standing there in her doorway. "Sweetie, you need to get ready," Joyce said. "We need to leave for the Lewis' soon."

Buffy groaned. Micheal Lewis was one of her Mom's co-owners of the art gallery. His new wife, Monica, was having a dinner party tonight, mostly people from the gallery, and Joyce and Buffy had been invited.

"Mom," Buffy whined. "Do I HAVE to go?"

Joyce smiles softly and sat down on the side of Buffy's bed. She reached out and smoothed Buffy's hair. "Yes, you HAVE to go," she said gently. "Sweetie, Willow and Xander wouldn't want you sitting around the house like this. I know it hurts, but, you really need to get out. Tara will be there, and Liz and her daughter Kimberly are coming. You know Kim from school right? Plus, a couple of other girls from your school, and Monica's daughter Blair. So, you girls can all just hang together and let the oldsters entertain themselves."

Buffy gave her a small smile. Yes, she kenw Kimberly from school. In fact, Kimberly had stood with Buffy and Tara at the recent candlelight vigil they'd had for the missing kids at school recently. Apparently, she'd known the Osbourne boy. Kim was nice, one of the more popular girls in school, and one of the stars of the schools gymnastics team. She wasn't the bitchy kind of popular like Cordelia had been, though she DID have a playfully sarcastic sense of humor. Her mother, Liz, was the third partner in the galler, and Tara's mother, Diana Maclay, worked there. Mr.s Maclay was an old college friend of Joyce's, who had moved to Sunnydale six months before Buffy and Joyce. It had been Mrs. Maclay who had told Joyce that Mr. Lewis and Mrs. Hart were looking for a third partner. "Ok, Mom," she said, standing up.

"Joyce stood too and hugged Buffy tightly. "It'll get better, Sweetie," she whispered. "I promise. Now hurry up. Diana and Tara wil lbe here soon. We're all riding over together."

"Ok," Buffy said as her mother left and she started to get ready. She sighed again. Things had been slightly less than comfortable with her and Tara lately. When she had gone off to face the Master, Xander had gotten Tara to do a locator spell, and the two had found Buffy mere moments after The Master had left her. Xander didn't know CPR so Tara had performed it and brought Buffy back. Buffy had awakened with Tara's lips on her own, and in her fog, she almost thought Tara had kissed her back to life, like in a fairy tale. After that, things just felt weird around Tara. Buffy was grateful, very grateful, but, she just sometimes got this weird fluttery feeling in her tummy when Tara was around. Tara was gay, Buffy knew that and had never had a problem with it, so she couldn't explain this new discomfort. In a way it was almost funny. Tara had clearly had a crush on Willow, which was clear to everybody who kenw them well but Willow. Willow had had a crush on Xander, again, clear to just about everybody but Xander. And Xander had had a crush on Buffy, which pretty much everybody knew about, It would be kind of funny, in a weird way, if Buffy now had a crush on Tara.

She also had met Mrs. Lewis' daughter, Blair Warner, at school. Blair also confused her. She seemed rich and snobby, but, also somewhat down to earth. Apparently she'd gone to some private school in New York and this was her first time in a public school.

Buffy sighed as she got dressed. It felt like this was going to be an interesting evening.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blair Warner checked her hair for the hundreth time. Their guests were due to start arriving soon and she had to look perfect. She was SO like her mother.

"You're so like your mother," came a male voice from behind her. She turned and smiled at her new stepfather, Micheal Lewis. Micheal was tall and good looking with sandy brown hair. Though far from poor, Micheal was not wealthy like the Warners of the Blair's, her mothers family. In fact, Blair had at first thought her mother was "slumming" when she'd started dating him. She'd originally been outraged when Monica had married Micheal and insisted on moving to Sunnydale, and putting Blair in PUBLIC school!

But, she'd gotten to know Micheal and was growing to love him. Blair had two other former step fathers, and Micheal was easily the nicest of the three. He did insist on parenting Blair, but, he made it very clear that he understood he could never take her father, David Warner's, place. Blair missed her old school, Eastland, and soem of the girls, Sue Ann, Natalie, Tootie and the others, terribly, but the three of them were coming together as a family, and Sunnydale High wasn't THAT bad.

"Why, Micheal," said Blair, teasingly. "that may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." They both laughed. "I assume Mother is still getting ready?"

Micheal rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked. "Honey, do me a favor. One day you'll get married. PLEASE, take pity on your poor beleagured husband and don't keep him waiting as long as she keeps me."

Blair laughed. "I'll try," she promised, "but I hope you realise, this kind of beauty takes time!" she tossed her hair back.

Micheal went all wide eyes ,but his eyes were full of playfulness. "Lord, I almost thought you were her for a minute," he joked.

As if on cue, Monica breezed into the room. She was a strikingly beautiful, and sophisticated woman with dark hair and green eyes. "Hello, Darlings," she said, walking up and kissing Michel, then turning to her daughter. "Blair, you look stunning," she said.

"Thank you, Mother,' said Blair, blushing slightly. "Not half as stunning as you do. We'll be lucky if any of our guests don't feel so outshined by their hostess that they leave!"

Monica just waved her off. "Please, Darling," she teased. "this isn't allowance negotiation!"

Micheal just shook his head at the two of them. "Ok, you two, I'm going to go change. At least one of us can do that quickly!"

Blair and Monica just laughed as he left. Blair felt Micheal was really good for her mother, she seemed happier than she ever had. "So," she said. "Remind me who all is coming tonight?" Monica was, of course, quite the socialite, but didn't know many people in Sunnydale.

"Well," she said. "Micheals partners, Joyce and Liz and their daughters, Buffy and Kimberly. And Diana who works there, and her daughter Tara. And as you know, I have two college friends who live in Sunnydale, Maribel Lopez and Whitney Pierce, they're coming with their families. Oh yes, andI invited that lovely woman who bought the house next door."

"Ms. Haliwell?" asked Blair. She'd only met the woman once. "Things have been pretty quiet over there lately." Penny Haliwell had only moved in about a week before.

"Yes," said Monica, checking her hair. "Penny left to pick up her grandaughter in San Francisco. Her other two granddaughters died in a car accident recently, and Penny wanted a change of scenery for her and Phoebe."

"God, that's terrible," said Blair. "Is Phoebe coming with her?"

`"Yes, she is, the poor dear," said Monica. "She's your age, as are Maribel and Whitney's daughters. I hope you'll keep the girls entertained so the adults can visit."

"Of course I will,. Mother,' said Blair giving her mother a shoulder hug. "I don't know too many kids at school yet, so, maybe I'll make some new friends."

That's my girl," said Monica, putting her face by Blairs and doing an air kiss.

Blair gave her a mischeivous look. "Though, is it wrong of me to wish at least one of your guests was bringing a SON?"she laughed and scampered off.

Not quite fast enough to dodge the swat Monica aimed at her backside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, the guests started arriving.

"Blair, Darling, could you get that?" called Monica when the doorbell rang.

"Already on my way, Mother," Blair called back. She opened the door to find Liz Hart standing there with her daughter. Blair had met Liz but not Kimberly. They didn't seem to have any classes together this semester. Kim was several inches shorter than Blair, really pretty with long brown hair and a sassy smile. She was clearly her mothers daughter, looking a lot like a younger, shorter version of her. "Hi Mrs. Hart," said Blair with a smile, motioning them both inside.

"Hi Blair," said Mrs. Hart. "Blair, this is my daughter, Kimberly. "Kim, honey, this is Blair Warner, Micheal's new stepdaughter."

"Hi Blair," said Kimberly, holding out her hand. "I don't think we have any classes together but, I know I've seen you around school."

"Nice to meet you, Kimberly," said Blair, shaking her hand. "Yeah, I'm sure I've seen you in the cafeteria."

"Much as I try to avoid the place,"said Kimberly, wrinkling her nose.

Blair found herself staring at Kimberly. She felt an instant connection with the shorter girl, and couldn't for the life of her say why.

"Blair," scolded Monica coming into the room with Micheal. "You could at least offer our guests a seat!"

"Blair shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "Blonde moment."

Micheal, Monica, Liz and Kimberly all exchanged greetings as the doorbell rang. Blair opened it to find Joyce Summers, Diana Maclay and their two daughters. Tara was the only one of this group she hadn't met, but had heard Diana talk about her and had seen Buffy and Tara together at school.

"Hi Mr.s Summers. Mrs. Maclay, Buffy,"s he said. "and this must be Tara. Hi, I'm Blair Warner. Won't you all come in?"

"N-nice to meet you," said Tara as the others all said hello, then greeted Monica and Micheal and the others. Before she could close the door, two more families came up to the door. Blair recognized Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce from school, but didn't know them. There were a lot of stories around school about how Santana was such a bitch, and Brittany a total airhead. Both girls were there with both of their parents.

"Maribel, Whitney," gushed Monica, coming forward and giving both of them the kiss on each cheek thing. "Oh, I'm so glad you could come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," said Maribel in a slight hispanic accent. She was a lovely petite woman. "You remember my husband Hector? And this is our daughter, Santana."

"And this is our daughter, Brittany," added Whitney. She was several inches taller than Maribel, with long blonde hair. Her husband, was slightly shorter than her, a somewhat befuddled looking asian man. Blair was struck by how Brittany had nothing of her father in her looks. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. Santana was about Blair's height, with dark almost black eyes, caramel colored skin and long jet black hair. She was as pretty as Brittany was, in a more exotic way.

Blair's mother ushered them all inside and more introductions were made. Blair noticed Buffy seemed somewhat less than enthused to meet Santana, though all the girls seemed to love Brittany. Blair looked from girl to girl. Wow. She had felt a connection to Kimberly when she arrived, then as each of the others arrived, she felt the same connection, getting stronger each time. She also found herself notcing how pretty all the girls were, and almsot wondering what their lips tasted like.

Blair shook her head. What was wrong with her? She didn't like girls! But, with her head being a bit turned by these five, she suddenly felt a lot worse about the time at Eastland last year, when she had told one of the girls in her dorm, Cindy, she was strange for hugging on other girls like she did. As she looked from girl to girl, she could see similar looks on each of their faces.

"Excuse me," Blair said again, as the doorbell once again rang. She answered it to find Ms. Haliwell, an attractive lady about 20 years older than her mother and not one but two teenage girls.

"Hi Blair,"said Penny. "Sorry if we're late. It figures that, even living right next door, I'd be the last one here!"

"Everybody else JUST arrived Ms. Haliwell," said Blair with a smile as her mother came forward.

"Penny!" she exclaimed. Blair chuckled. Her mother was SO in her element playing hostess. "I'm so glad you could come. I was afraid you might be too tired from the trip."

"Nonsense," said Penny, squeezing both of Monica's hands. "This old girl still has a lot of life in her." She indicated the two girls with her. "I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Phoebe, and our... friend, Faith Lehane. I apologise for springing an extra guest on you, but Faith is going to be staying with us awhile."

"Nonsense," assured Monica. "The more the merrier." She led them in and made the introductions

Blair looked at Phoebe and Faith. Both were really pretty with lonmg brown hair, Phoebe's a light brown, Faith's darker, a chocolate type of color. Phoebe was dressed fashionably, but, Faith was wearing tight black jeans, a beige tank top, and a denim jacket. Something about Faith oozed badass and both scared and...intrigued Blair. She also noticed that that connection she was feeling earlier was just blazing right now that all eight of them were together. As she looekd from one set of eyes to the other, she could tell they all felt it.

"Wow," said Kimberly, mysteriously. "The circle is now complete."

Santana gave her a look. "WHAT are you talking about?" she asked.

"Star Wars reference," said Kimberly, blushing a little. "It just REALLY felt right."

Brittany nodded. "She's right, San," she said. All eight girls looked at each other, all of them feeling the truth of Kimberly's words.

"Blair, Darling," said Monica. "Dinner won't be ready for an hour. Why don't you take the girls up to your room and get acquainted.

Blair looked at the other girls and saw they were all dying to ditch the oldsters and talk. "Certainly Mother," she said. The girls all waved and followed her up to her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 2 Gatherings Pt2

.

AN: God, this one is turning out to be a bear to write! I love the ideas I have, I really love these characters, but, every time I sit down, I stare at the computer for awhile, then go on to something else. LOL. But, I am not giving up yet.

 **Chapter Two**

The eight girls went up the stairs to Blair's room in pairs of two, Kimberly walked next to Blair, behind them were Santana and Brittany, then Buffy and Tara, finally Phoebe and Faith. Brtittany seemed to look over the group and nod, as if she approved. Buffy thought she mutter something, but she was a bit distracted.

She'd been thinking earlier about how things were awkward around Tara now, with the tummy flutters and all. And each of these six girls seemed to be affacting Buffy the same way. Especially Santana. There was something about the fiery latina that was calling Buffy in like a moth to a flame. Santana and Brittany were about three steps ahead of Buffy and Tara, giving Buffy a perfect view of Santana's ass, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

Blair led them into her room, which almost looked more like a loft apartment to Buffy. It was big, it actually had a small couch, and two chairs as well as her bed, desk, and a make up table. There was an open door that obviously led to her own bathroom across from what looekd to be a big walk in closet. The room was definately a girls room, nobody could ever mistake Blair for a tomboy.

Faith whistled. Tthis one room is bigger than the whole apartment i grew up in!" she said, making the others chuckle a little.

Blair pulled the desk and make up table chairs over and sat down. Faith and Phoebe sat on the couch,Kimberly on a chair, Brittany and Santana on the bed, and Tara grabbed the other chair with a smirk. She'd seen Buffy giving Santana the eye, and now the only place left for Buffy to sit was right next to Santana. Trying not to breath too havily, Buffy did so. Santana didn't seem to have any reaction, but Brittany smiled a mysterious smile.

Even though it was Blair's room, everybody, even Blair, seemed to look to Buffy to say something. She was kind of used to that. The Scooby's here in Sunnydale, and even Pike back in LA always seemed to defer to her. Must be something to do with being the Slayer.

"Sooooo," she said. "after Kim's Star Wars quote, I assume I am not the only one getting strange feeligns here?"

"Y'mean like some sort of connection or somethin' between us?" asked Faith.

"Almost like we've known each other all our lives?" added Santana.

"And like the moment the eight of us were together, something was complete?" put in Phoebe. Blair, Brittany, Kim and Tara all nodded.

"And," said Brittany, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "Wondering how good of kissers the other girls are, and what they look like naked?" Santana lightly elbowed Brittany's arm as all the other girls blushed.

"REALLY appropriate in a roomful of girls we just met, Britt," said Santana shaking her head.

"Yeah," said Blair. " I was KINDA hoping to avoid talking about that part just yet!" Everybody gave a nervous chuckle.

"What?" asked Britt, seeming to truly not understand. "You're all hot, I know I'm hot. It's only natural!"

Kim chuckled. "Except, I've never really felt this way about another girl before, and it feels weird to feel that way about sEVEN of them at once."

"Yeah," said Phoebe, as Buffy nodded.

"Though, Brittany is right," Buffy said. "You girls ARE enough to turn a normally straight girls head!" They all laughed, feelign a little more comfortable. Buffy looekd over and saw Santana watching her. Buffy blushed and turned back to the group.

"I don't believe in fate destiny or nothin', like that" she said, with a slight accent Buffy couldn't place. "But, Kim was right. It really DOES feel like the circle is now complete!" Everybody agreed. "So, anybody have any idea why that is? I figure most of you are more deep thinkers than I am."

Tara giggles. "You wouldn't say that if you'd been there for my last math tutoring session with Buffy," she said.

"HEY!" protested Buffy throwing one of Blair's stuffed animals at her. "Not nice!"

Everybody but Phoebe laughed at their antics. Phoebe jsut looekd thoughtful. "You may not believe in fate, Faith," she said. But, clearly, SOMETHING is at work here. When we met you in San Francisco, Grams said it felt to her like we HAD to take you in. Like yo ubelonged with us. She...she said the same thing about us moving to Sunnydale after...after my sisters died." Her voice broke a little. The pain of losing Pru and Piper was still SO fresh.

Tara moved her chair closer and took Phoebe's handas Faith put her arms around Phoebe, and Blair took her other hand. Buffy, Kim, Santana and Brittany just stayed there they were, mentally giving her their support. "Oh, Sweetie," said Tara, making Buffy smile. Tara always called her friends "Sweetie". "I'm so sorry!"

"Mother mentioned you'd lost your sisters recently," said Blair softly. "But she didn't know the details."

Phoebe started to cry a little, not looking up at the other girls. "My parents died years ago," she said. "Pru Piper and I all moved into Grams' house with her. I don't know if it was actually considered a mansion or not, but we caleld it Haliwell Manor because it was huge. The girls and I fought a lot. Pru was the oldest, she was suppsoed to start her third year of college this year, and she was SO bossy. Piper was the middle one, she was supposed to start college this year. She kind of tried to be Mom a lot of the time, driving both me and Pru crazy. And I'm the youngest. Like I said, they drove me crazy and we fought a lot, but, they were my sisters, and I loved them, you know?"

"What happened?" asked Brittany, grabbing a box of kleenexz off the bedside table and brining a few over to Phobe.

"A drunk driver," choked out Phoebe as Faith hugged her closer. Buffy could tell that was a decidedly un Faith like move. A drunk driver driving a FUCKING semi plowed right into them when Pru was taking Piper for orientation. They-they never had a chance!"

"God, Pheebs," said Faith. "I'm sorry! Grams told me they had died but I never knew..." Phoebe released Blair and Tara's hands and hugged Faith back. The two had obviosuly grown close in the drive from San Francisco.

"How did you two meet?" asked Santana. Buffy looked over and coudl tell the latina was trying to change the subject a little. They shared a small smile as Faith and Phoebe both laughed.

"Yeah, wellllllll" said Faith, embarassedly. "I kinda tried to swipe Grams' purse." Everybodies jaws dropepd, and Santana and Kimberly both bust out laughing. "Yeah, I grabbed it and ran off, but then, I tripped over somethin'. Grams and Pheebs caught up to me, but instead of calling the police, they took me to their place and we...talked." Nobody seemed to notice the Look Faith gave Phoebe. Sort of a "talk and you're dead" look. During the conversation, Grams had decided that a little discipline was in order, and man, Faith could still amost feel that old ladies hand on her butt. She had an ARM! But, Grams had made it clear she cared, so, instead of bolting once it was over, Faith decided to stick around when it was offered. "I was living on the streets at the time," she continued. "Scroungin to survive. Almost ready to start selling myself. I saw Grams, she looked like she had some money, and I was desperate."

"What about your parents?" asked Kimberly softly.

Faith sneered. "What parents?" she asked. "The guy who knocked up a 17 year old girl then disappeared three years later, or the drunken whore that girl turned into. The one who used to beat me, and then was ready to start pimpin ME out when she learned she could make more money that way? She took me to this fat guy's place and let himn take me into his bedroom. When I figured out what he had in mind, I kicked him in the balls and climbed out the window. I went home, she wasn'tback yet, so I grabbed some clothes and booked it. I'm from Boston. I made my way to San Francisco, sorta felt DRAWN this way, actually. Then I met Pheebs and Grams, and thigns jsut felt right. So, when Grams surprised the FUCK out of me by offering me a place to stay, I jumped on it."

"I'm glad you did, Sweetie," said Tara, smoothing Faith's hair. "God! Your life sounds as messed up as mine was!"

"I know you didn't have it easy," said Buffy, looking over at her friend. "But, we never talked about it. How bad was it?"

Tara drew in a deep breath. "m-my father was not exactly father of the year," she began. "I-I-I-I don't think he wanted a girl. He used to hit me. Just spankings when I was younger, not always deserved either, but as I grew it turned into slaps, then punches, and later, kicks too. I h-have an o-lder brother, D-donny. D-dad taught him to do it too. H-he t-taught h-im how to do it so it didn't, usually, leave visible bruises. H-h-h- he also told me some bad, ugly thigns about myself. D-d-d-d-onny, well, he used to look at me funny. Then, one day, he t-t-t-treid to r-r-r-rape me. D-donny n-not Dad. M-m-mama caught him a-and that w-was the last straw. Sh-she divorced Dad and m-moved us to S-sunnydale. Sh-she'd studied art in college, before getting married and Dad making her quit, and Mr. Lewis and Mrs. Hart were looking for help, so she went to work at the gallery."

All the girls were shocked, especially at the news that Tara's brother had tried to rape her. "Those FUCKERS!" said both Faith and Santana at the same time. "Yeah, sounds as messed up as my life," added Faith.

"If either of those two assholes ever comes back," she told Tara. "You just tell me, and I'll let Snixx loose on them!"

Buffy gave Santana a strange look. "I overheard Harmony tell Cordelia you threatened to let Snixx loose on somebody who was being mean to Brittany one time," she said. "I thought Snixx was your dog or something, but, it's not, is it?'

Brittany giggled. "Snixx is Santana's pretend evil split personality,' she said. "Snixx always comes out when Santana feels like she needs to protect me."

All the girls gave Brittany a strange look, so Santana clarified. " I have anger and rage issues," she said. She looekd to Buffy. "That's why I can be such a bitch a lot of the time. Because I'm pretty much always angry. When I was younger, and got into trouble for fighting and stuff, I made up Snixx. "It wasn't me, it was Snixx" kind of thing. Never fooled anybody, mind you." Brittany reached over and linked pinky fingers with Santana. Buffy, Kimberly and Tara had al lseen them walking down the halls at school like that. Everybody knew the two cheerleaders were inseperable, and that if you messed with Brittany, you messed with Santana. Brittany had a reputation as a total airhead, and a lot of people tried to take advantage of that, and of her sweet nature.

Blair regarded them, thoughtfully. All eight of them had more or less admitted an attraction to each other, but, Blair wasd very perceptive, and was starting to pick something up. "You two are more than jsutbest friends, aren't you?" she said more than she asked.

Santana and Brittany shared a look. Obviously deciding they could trust these girls. "Yeah,' said Brittany. "We've been friends with benefits since last year. I'm bi. I didn't know what it meant until recently, but I always have been. I remember, my Barbie could not decide between Ken and her friend Theresa. Everybody laughed at the silly, sweet story.

Santana took a deep breath. "And," she said. "I'm gay." She paused and looked at the group. "Wow. That is the first time I've said it out loud. I only just recently realized it, but I think I've always known. I've been sexual with a couple of guys, had a boyfriend or two, but, the only time I've ever felt ANYTHING during sex was with Brittany. And I just realized, THAT'S why I'm always so angry. God, I'm always so worried about what people will think, I've been having this war with myself, trying to be something I'm not! And yet, I was able to jsut say it with you guys." She looked around the room, her eyes finall ysettling on Buffy. "A-are you guys ok with this?"

Buffy looked into Santana's eyes. "I feel like, over the last hour, the eight of us have become friends," she said. "And when I have a friend, I take the whoel package. Being gay is part of YOU, and I'm ok with you, so...": she let the thought trail off and the two hugged. Buffy saw Brittany smiling at them "Thank you" she mouthed to Buffy.

"I'm gay too," said Tara. "I figured out I was different at about the same age Brittany did. Luckily, Mama also figured it out, and she explained everything to me. S-sometiems I wonder if Dad knew, and that was part of why he treated me like he did."

"I'm kinda bi, like Britt," said Faith. "I have more experience with guys, but, the only real relationship I've had was with a girl." She shrugged.

"And we all accept all four of you," said Blair, Kim, Phoebe and Buffy nodding.

"I knew about Tara, so, I'd be a hypocrite not to, huh?" said Buffy. She and Santana leaned into each other as all eight girls laughed.

"We're all sharing our deep dark secrets," said Faith. She looked to Kim. "Wanna go next?"

"My parents are divorced," she said. "That's no secret, but, they got divorced because my Dad was cheating on her with just about anything with boobs. The secret part is, well, I was never abused, but, I found out two years before Mom did. I kept crying and asking him "Daddy! Why were you kissing that other woman". Finally, he hit me. Hard. Knocked me down. He told me he'd hurt me if I ever told Mom. We'd always been close, but after that, I was so afraid of him. He never touched me again, but, he would remind me to keep his secret. He-he even wound up making me cover for him sometimes. My Uncle Bill finally found out and had a long talk with my Dad. He left shortly after that. We haven't heard from him since."

"You think your uncle threatened him?" asked Faith.

Kim smiled. "I know he did," she said. " I heard him and my Mom talking later. I'm not surprised though. He and Mom are really close, and so are he and I. He still calls me his "best pal."

All the girls chuckled at that, and Blair moved her chair closer and hugged Kimberly. "I'm sorry he put you through that," she said. "It makes me feel pretty lucky. My Mom has been divorced three tiems, but, niether my Dad nor any of my step fathers have been like that."

Buffy smiled. She was struck by how close the eight of them had already gotten. Sharing their stories and hugging on each other. She looked over and she and Santana exchanged a look. Apparently, she felt the same.

"Your turn," Buffy said to Blair.

"Actually," said Blair. "I think my story is the closest to a happy one so far. My Mothers family is wealthy, my father's is even wealtheir. I've never wanted for anything. Maaaaaybe a LITTLE spoiled. "She looked sheepish as everybody else chuckled. "But, they've been good parents. I DO have rules and discipline. The closest to being "unhappy" has been that I haven't always gotten a lot of time with them. Daddy DOES work, he owns Warner Textiles, and he and Mother used to travel a lot. Mother still does. I've always gone to boarding school. Until Mother met Micheal though. We moved here, and she enrolled me in Sunnydale High. Micheal is the nicest of my stepfathers, so, I liek living here. I see her more now." She looked a little sad. "The only problem was leaving Eastland. My old school. I got kind of close to the girls in my dorm, and to our housemother, Mrs. Garrett. I miss them all. I miss Cindy leaving her cleats all over the place. I miss Natalie and her jokes. I miss Nancy always talking about her nimrod boyfriend Roger. I miss Molly and her cause of the week. I miss Tottie, she was the youngest of us, and we could almsot never get her to take her stupid roller skates off. And Sue Ann. She's a farm girl, the one least like me of all of them, but, she was my good friend. So, yeah, I think that's MY dark story. Having to leave behind a bunch of friends. And, I am making new ones here. So, not SO bad." She grinned her Blair Warnner thousand watt smile at them.

"Well, we're STILL sorry you miss them," said Tara. "But I'm REALLY glad you see your mother more now. I'd have been lost all my life without Mama."

Faith smiled at the shy blonde. She turned to Buffy. "Ok, B," she said. "You're up."

"Faith," said Phobe. "With Buffy, Blair AND Brittany in the room, you MIGHT want to find a new nickname." Everybody laughed, Faith hardest of all.

Buffy took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't tell these girls the part about her being the Slayer, but, after everything THEY'D shared, she owed them something. "Well, I had a fairly normal life in LA," she said."Pretty, popular, cheerleader, and a royal bitch to everybody less fortunate than I was."She smiled at Blair. "Mom and Dad were always busy, not realy quality timers. Then, last year, well, I kinda started getting in trouble. Fighting and skipping class. Boyfriend from the wrong side of the tracks. Staying out all night. Then, I...kinda wound up burning down the high school gym. Mom and Dad got a divorce, I always felt responsible for that, even though they were having problems before it all went down, and Mom and I wound up moving to Sunnydale. Apparently, my Mom and Tara's went to college together and had recently gotten back in touch with each other. Mrs. Maclay told my Mom that Mr. Lewis and Kim's Mon were looking for a third partner, so, Mom bought into the gallery and we came here."

Tara smiled. "And I for one am glad you did," she said. "You've been a pain in the ass, but, basically a good friend." Buffy laughed and threw another stuffed animal at her.

Blair was looking at Buffy strangely. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked. "Something you're hiding.." She thought a moment. "Somethiiiiiiing...something you're afraid to tell us. "

Buffy and Tara exchanged a look. "Yeah," said Buffy. There really is. But, I don't think I can tell you."

"Sweetie," said Tara quietly," "We can trust these girls. You can tell them anything."

Buffy had no clue how Tara knew this. But, she trusted the witch's opinion. She was very perceptive, and she was a survivor. Plus, with the connection she felt to them, Buffy herself was sure the girls could handle it.

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. "So, all the trouble started when this weird older guy came up to me at school one day. He said I had this destiny. That only I could stop them."

"Who?" asked Faith, unwittingly asking the same question Buffy had."

Buffy deliberately gave the same answer she had gotten:

"The vampires."

She gave that a moment to sink in then took a deep breath and continued. "It's all real, yo usee. All the stuff our parents told us was just out of movies and tv and books. Vampires, demons, magic. And to combat them...well, let me tell you this way.

"Into every generation, there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world with the strength and the skills to stop the vampires, the demons, the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.

"So, this guy, Merrick, he starts training me. And I discover I have powers. I'm stronger and faster than normal people, and I heal faster. So, I start fighting the vampires, and it gets me into trouble at home and at school. Then this bad ass vampire lord, Lothos, comes to town and next thing I know, Merrick, who was my Watcher, is dead, and I am in the fight of my life. I took out Lothos, but, all that bad stuff happened. Then I came to Sunnydale, met my new Watcher, Giles, and got involved in a battle against another vampire lord, this one calling himself The Master. There was a prophecy that he would kill me, and he did. He drowned me. But, Tara did CPR and brought me back. So, I went and took care of him ." She and Tara both blushed when she mentioned the CPR.

The other six girls looekd stunned as Tara took over.

"I knew about Buffy being the Slayer," said Tara. "I-I'm a witch, or Wicca. Mamma started teaching me to use my magic when I was little. D-dad, w-well, he told me m-my magic came f-from me being a demon. Th-that i was going to g-go evil i-if he didn't help m-me keep it in check. Apparently, the b-beatings were supposed to do that." Both Faith and Santana growled at that. Yeah, things were NOT looking good for Mr. Maclay if he ever came to Sunnydale.

"Wow," said Phoebe, as the other girls looked stunned. "Tara, Grams does magic too. She's taught me a little. apparently, me, Pru and Piper were supposed to become "The Charmed Ones" but, their dying prevented that."

Everybody was stunned, then Buffy saw Brittany looking at the floor. Santana put her arm around Britt. "You were telling the truth all this time weren't you?" she asked. Brittany nodded.

"What about?" asked Kimberly.

"Everybody thought I made it up in my head,' said Brittany. Sniffling a little. "The convinced ME of it.." She took a deep breath. "Pierce is not my real father," she said. "He adopted me, and I call him Dad and everything, but, he's my Mom's second husband. My real father was killed in front of me. A man with a bumpy face and long teeth killed him and drank his blood. I knew it was a vampire."

"Everybody thought that what she'd seen was so horrible, she made it up in her mind," said Santana, hugging Brittany close. "Even I thought so. She was SO convinced of it, she spent three weeks in a mental hospital for children."

Buffy reached over and took Brittany's hand. "When I first became the Slayer? I went home and told my parents. Iwas so adamant, they had me put in a hospital too. Until I learned to tell them what they wanted to hear."

Brittany nodded and smiled, then rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I was right, Tana," she whispered. "I was right."

"Yeah, Baby," said Santana, kissing her forehead. "You were right."

"Fuck ME!" said Faith. "Yunno, if anybody else told me thse thigns, I'd think they were nuts. But, coming from you four, well, hell yeah I believe you!" Blair and Kimberly agreed.

"Buffy," said Santana. "Cordelia Chase. Your friends, Harris and Rosenberg, and that boy Oz who disappeared. Was it vampires?"

"We think so," said Buffy.

"They tried to get me too,"said Tara. "I managed to use magic to get away and tell Giles about it. After that, he and I were a lot more careful."

"I was with my Dad in LA all summer,"said Buffy, her eyes tearing up. "I didn't find out until I got back. Like Tara, Willow and Xander used to do their best to help me. Cordelia knew too. She got involved in enough of the weirdness, she found out what was up. We...we think they were taken because of me. That maybe soem of the Masters minions were trying to get back at me. Oz was seen dancing with Willow at the Bronze that night. We think he was jsut in the wrong place at the wrong time" She started crying. "This is all my fault." She buried her face in her hands.

"Stop that," said Kimberly as she got to her feet, and walked over and knelt in front of Buffy. "Buffy, from everything you and Tara said, I'm thinking you killed the Master saving the world?" Buffy nodded. "This is not your fault at all! Oz was my friend. We used to have the same guitar teacher." She started crying too as she took Buffy's hands. "We even tried dating, but, it didn't work out. He was my good friend, and I will mourn for him for a long time. But, Buffy. I don't blame you! You can't help it if a bunch of asshoel vampires decided to use them to get back at you! And frankly, even if HAD known, the work you do is too important to let something like THAT stop you!"

"She's right, Buffy," said Brittany. 'Tana and I knew Cordelia. We weren't super close to her, we weren't among her "Cordette's"or anything, but she was our friend and teammate. And I don't blame you. I blame the monsters that did this."

"Me too, Buffy," said Santana, putting her arms around her. "it'd be SO easy to blame you. But the vampires would be out there wether there was a Slayer or not."

"I've been telling you that since you got home, Buffy," said Tara. "Giles too."

Buffy nodded. "I know," she said. "And thank you all."

"I'm really starting to think Phoebe was onto something talking about fate," said Blair. "It just FEELS like the eight of us were meant to be here, together, at this time."

"Yeah," said Brittany. "I've been feeling it since the moment we got to your house, Blair."

"But why?" asked Faith. "I mean, Phoebe and Tara I get. With the magic and all, but, why are the rest of us here?"

"That," said Phoebe, "is the question. I don't know the answer. But I DO know this." She stood up and walked over to Buffy. "I'm in. I'l ldo whatever I can to help you. Wether it's through spells, or researching how to kill certain demons, or jsut somebody to TALK to." She looekd to Tara. "of course, I'll need soem help with the spells. Grams had barely started to teach me."

Tara smield and stood up and joined phoebe. "I'l lbe happy to teach you all I can," she said.

Kimberly stood up and let go of Buffy's hands. "I'm in too," she said.

"Me too," said Faith also joining them."

"And me," said Blair, doing the same.

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look and stood up. "Yo ucan count on us," said Santana.

"Totally," added Brittany. "Maybe someday we can get my Daddy's killer!"

Buffy smiled and stood up with them. All eight girls facing each other. "Thank you," she said softly. "Somehow, knowing you are all in my corner, really makes me feel happy. I feel like the eight of us can do anythign together." The others all agreed, and engaged in a group hug. They all felt that Kimberly had been right earlier.

The circle WAS now complete.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Chapter 3 Gatherings Pt 3

**Chapter Three**

Across town, at the "abandoned" mansion, Angelus was alone in the sitting room when Spike stalked in.

"Where's Dru?" he asked without preamble.

Angelus just looked at him and shrugged. "I haven't seen her in awhile," he said. "Maybe she's hunting."

"She's not supposed to go alone," complained Spike. "I don't want the Slayer or her Watcher figuring out what we did and going after her. Except for Red, she's physically the weakest of us."

Angelus gave that a thoughtful nod. Spike was right, dammit. He hated it when Spike was right! "I'll lsend the newbies looking for her," he said. "They're all coming along pretty well."

Spike smiled. "Yeah," he said. "The boy Xander is a fighter through and through. Oz seems more like a predator. He reminds me a bit of you actually. Cordelia, somewhere between the two. Red almost scares me though. I haven't known too many vampires with her brains."

"We can control her," said Darla walking in. "And even with all her brains, even SHE can't figure out what Dru's outburst the first night you two arrived in Sunnydale means."

"Probably just that the Slayer will form a new "Scooby Gang" dismissed Angelus. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Actually, if we can find out who they are, it'll just help our plan if we turn them too."

"What about all that crap about the wolf and the bear and the wombat or whatever the fuck it was?" asked Spike.

"I don't know!" said Angelus exasperatedly. "Maybe she's seeing them as animals or something. You realize half of Dru's visions are literal, the other half, total nonsense. She IS insane!"

Darla rolled her eyes. "And WHO had the brtilliant idea to make her that way before turning her?" she asked.

"Careful, Darlin'," said Angelus, his Irish accent as always getting stronger when he got perturbed. Darla jsut smirked at him, and walked over to the window, adding extra wiggle to her step.

"I've got it!" called Drusilla happily, practically floating into the room, carrying a book.

"Got what, Pet?" asked Spike, as the others moved over to join her. "And you know better than to go out by yourself!" He sounded as if he were scolding a small child.

Dru pouted. "But, I HAD to get it!" she protested.

"Get what, Dru?" asked Angelus.

Dru smiled triumphantly and tossed the book on a table. "The Book Of Knowledge!" she said.

Angelus, Darla and Spike all moved in for a closer look, wondering what amazing, prophetic tome Dru had found. All three blinked.

"It's the fucking Sunnydale High School YEARBOOK you twit!" growled Darla, looking like Dru was lucky she wasn't holding a stake.

"Mean Grandmummy!" scolded Dru. "Don't you see, with this book, we can see what naughty little ones are going to help the Slayer!"

"HOW?" asked Angel, spreading his arms. "There must be a couple thousand students there!"

The Newbies walked in, hearing that. They had all, obviously changed considerably upon being turned. Xander, wore a leather jacket and leather pants, Willow, a sort of corset thingie, Cordelia, a crop top and leather low riders, and Oz was dressed in all black, with a collarless jacket, zipped up to the top.

"Why don't we let Dru take a look andsee what she comes up with," said Willow, moving closer to Dru. She was showing an uncanny ability to decipher Dru's meanderings. Dru cooed and opened the book, instinctively opening to the Sophmore section. She flipped some pages and pointed.

"Her," said Dru, pointing to a pretty girl with brown hair and a sweet but sassy smile.

"Kimberly Hart," said Oz. The others looked at him. "She was a friend of mine. She seems a lot of the time like kind of an airhead, but, I can see her helping the Slayer."

"Her!" said Dru pointing at a picture of a really pretty, but kinda bitchy looking latina girl.

"Santana Lopez," said Xander with a sneer. "Little bitch sometimes made my life almost as miserable as Cordy did. No idea why she'd help the Slayer."

"Her!" said Dru, pointing at a picture of Tara.

"Sweetie," Willow gently mocked. "We KNOW about her!"

"And her!" said Dru pointing to a pretty, somewhat spaced out looking blonde.

"Brittany Pierce," said Cordelia. "She's Santana's best friend. Both were on the cheer team with me. A lot of us thought there was more to their relationship than besties. Britt is probably one of the stupidest girls in school, but she's sickeningly sweet. Plus, she was always on about how her Daddy was killed by a vampire. We thought it was just a Brittanyism. Who knew the little flake was right? If She's helping Buffy, Santana would too."

Dru continued flipping through the book, growing increasingly agitated. "They're not here!" she finally screamed, throwing the book against a wall! "The others are not here! Who are they?"

Willow started rubbing Dru's arms in a calming gesture. "it's ok, Sweetie," she said softly. "Remember, you said some were here, some were coming. The others probably weren't here last year." Dru nodded and calmed down.

"We should take them too," said Spike, picking up the book and looking at the pictures again. "I mean, it WAS the plan, right?"

Angelus and Darla nodded.

"Do WE get to be involved?" asked Xander. "I'm chafing for some action!"

Angelus looked thoughtful. "I'll let you guys take them, AND turn them," he said. "But, each of your sires will go with you, just in case. I don't want to risk losing any of you until time to face the Slayer. Cordelia and I will go after Brittany. Willow and Spike after Tara. Darla and Xander after Santana, and Oz and Dru after Kimberly." He grinned. He was really starting to enjoy this plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: A chapter with just the bad guys. A little short but I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 4 Gatherings Pt 4

A/N: As stated in my profile, this story is now called "Charmed And Spirited" to reflect that I am adding in more elements from Charmed. The story will still mostly follow the events of Buffy with maybe a few "episodes" of Charmed mixed in. Considering it a Buffy/Charmed crossover as all I am really using from Glee, Facts of Life and MM Power Rangers are characters. I want to again thank Aphantasm. Her Buffy/Charmed crossovers were a big inspiration for me to make the changes.

A/N2: This will become more clear as it goes on, but I am monkeying with a few things from Charmed history. Melinda Warren was older and had four daughters when she died. Also, I looked but was unable to find anything showing Melinda's death scene except for her final prophecy, so, I just sort of wrote something that likely could have been what happened.

 **Chapter Four.**

 _Salem Massachusets, 1692._

Melinda Warren watched as her executioners moved towards the pyre with their burning torches. She looked at the assembled crowd, some horified, some actively cheering. She was glad she had made her friend Elizabeth keep her girls away. She'd figured 10 year old Prudence would have given Elizabeth trouble, but Elizabeth always could handle Prudence even better than Melinda could.

"Melinda Warren," said the judge. "You have been tried and convicted of the crime of witchcraft, and sentanced to be burned at the stake. Have you any last words before sentance is carried out?"

Melinda looked at him and said "Yes,". Before she could stop herself, she cited a premonition she'd had earlier that day. "You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind! With each generation, the Warren line will grow stronger and stronger- culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be good witches, and they will vanquish all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones."

The judge nodded to the exexcutioners and they set the pyre ablaze. But, as the flames reached her toes, Melinda had a second premonition.

 _Three sisters born, but, two die. The Charmed Ones will not be in this generation. But wait. The third sister will meet her cousins, distant cousins but cousins nonetheless. The Charmed Ones WILL be._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Five years later._

Prudence Warren sat with her mothers old friend, Elizabeth York. She couldn't believe her ears. "You want to bind our powers, and the powers of our descendants?" she asked incredulously.

"Prudence," said Elizabeth, an attractive woman with auburn hair. "I HAVE to. Since your mothers prophecy, you girls are watched all the time. I trust you, but your sisters were too young when your mother died to really understand. Especially Phoebe. One of them is going to make a mistake. The only way to protect you, and your children and their children is to bind your powers and erase your memories of them."

"But, what ABOUT Mothers prophecy?" asked Prudence. "How can the Charmed Ones ever come to be if you bind our powers?"

Elizabeth thought. "You will write four letters. I will cast a spell on them that makes you girls keep them safe, but will keep you from reading them. The letter will outline your story, and will contain the spell to unbind the power. Part of the spell will be, you girls, or your descendants, will only be able to read the letters when you truly NEED your powers. When they are needed, the Charmed Ones WILL be."

Prudence thought that over. "Prepare your spell for the girls," she said. "My powers will not be bound. Somebody needs to know, and pass on the knowledge."

Elizabeth sighed but nodded. She went to prepare her spell, as Prudence went to write her letters.

Prudence Warren and her three sisters all eventually married and had children of their own, Prudence passing on her knowledge and power to her children and descendants. Eventually, their descendants spread out across the country, passing generations losing touch. Until finally, eight special girls met in a small California town.

THEN things got REALLY interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana was amazed at how well the evening had gone. She'd had little interest in attending this dinner party, wishing she could have just been alone with Brittany. But then they'd met the other girls. She felt closer to these girls than she ever had to anybody, other than her parents, her abuela, and of course, Brittany. She was actually a bit smitten with all six girls, particularly Buffy. She'd sat between her Mami and Buffy at dinner, and the two kept exchanging looks.

Dinner had been fun, the adults bonding nearly as well as the girls had. Mrs. Sumemrs and Mrs. Maclay had known each other before, as had Mami, Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Stewart, but all five had bonded with each other, as well as Mrs. Hart and Mrs. Haliwell, even with Mrs. Haliwell being old enough to be Mami and the others mother. Papi and Mr. Pierce had also gotten along well with Mr. Stewart. It had been a lot of fun.

The evening came to an end, and they all said goodbye in the living room, the men shaking hands, the women and girls all hugging on each other. Santana, who was almost always angry, had foune herself really relaxed. She and her parents said goodbye to the Pierces by their cars and left. Santana sat in the back seat, texting with Britt. She was finding herself actually looking forward to school the next day and to seeing her new friends.

"You're awfully quiet, mi amor," said Papi to Mami about halfway home. Mami reached over and squeezed his knee.

"It's nothing," she said. "I just really enjoyed the evening, and something just felt right about being in that house, with those people."

Santana had nearly dropped her cell phone. Mami felt it too? That was weird.

They arrived home and all went inside. Santana looked around. Something felt...wrong. She shook her head and closed the door, never noticing the two shapes standing in the shadows, watching her house.

 _Later that night, she dreamed._

 _Four legs instead of two walked through the woods at Weatherly Park. The Puma walked down the path, to find a clearing in the middle of the woods. In it was an old Native American man, dressed in modern clothes, but, his hair long and white, and wearing a headband. He smiled at her. "Soon," he said. The Puma went over and curled up next to him to await the arrival of her pack._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you have fun tonight, Baby?" Tara's mother asked her as they walked up the walk to their house after saying goodnight to Buffy and Joyce.

"I did, Mama," said Tara smiling. " I think I made friends with all the girls there. That's more friends I've made at one time than I EVER have!" She smiled sadly, remembering the last time: When she'd met Buffy, Willow and Xander.

Diana pulled her sensitive, loving daughter into a hug. "I know you miss them, Baby," she whispered. "But it will get easier. And, you'll see them again, someday." Tara nodded.

"Maybe sooner than you think,"came a voice from the road. Both looked to see Willow standing there with a bleach blonde buy who was wearing a long black duster. Willow herself looked way different. She'd cut her hair, and was wearing more makeup than Tara had ever seen her wear, and was dressed, well, kinda evil and skanky.

"W-Willow?" she asked, her jaw dropping to see her old crush.

"That's not Willow, Baby," said Diana, stepping in front of her. "Get inside, She's a vampire, Baby."

"Yeah," said the guy with Willow. "And soon, your baby girl will be too. Maybe we'll keep you alive and let you be the first she feeds on!" He and Willow exchanged a look, vamped out, and pounced. Diana's hands flew up and both vampires froze.

"In the house, Tara! NOW!" she demanded. Tara did as she was told and Diana chanted a quick spell, then went inside.

A few minutes later, Spike and Willow unfroze. Seeing Tara and Diana gone, they walked towards their house. The found themselves stopped by a barrier. Spike pounded it a bit, then gave up.

"Not fair," pouted Willow. "Cheating witches!"

"Don't worry, pet," said Spike soothingly. "We'll get her."

 _Later that night, she dreamed._

 _As The Coyote entered the clearing, she found the Puma, The Lynx, the Eagle, The Owl, and The Raven already there. Now, all that was left were the Bear and The Wolf._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you ok, Grams?" ashed Phoebe as she and Faith came down to tell her goodnight. She looked pensive.

"Oh, I'm just thinking, Darling," said Grams. "Tonight was fun, but, I'm just getting a feeling about the people we were with. A good feeling."

Phoebe and Faith exchanged a look. "We had a similar feeling about the girls," said Faith. "Like we'd known them forever." She kept the part about the girls attraction to each other to herself, though she couldn't stop thinking about them, the tall blonde with the sweet nature most of all.

"There IS something we should tell you, Grams," said Phoebe. "I can't keep this from YOU, even though it may not be my place to tell it. Buffy is a vampire Slayer, and Tara and her mother are both witches."

Grams sit up straight. "Witches?" she asked, things coming to light. "Did Tara show any active powers?"

"No," said Pheobe, a little surprised by Grams' sudden reaction. "Nothing was mentioned about "powers". I got the idea Tara had some power though. Some friends of hers and Buffy's were taken by vampires. They tried to take Tara but she managed to get away."

Grams stroked her chin. "And Buffy is the Slayer," she mused. "Amazing. She's so...tiny."

"I'm confused," said Faith. "You asked about powers. You said you, Phoebe and her sisters were witches, but Pheebs doesn't have any powers, besides the spell stuff you showed her."

Grams looked at the two girls. "Yes, she does," said Grams. "All three of them did. Their mother and I had to bind their powers when they were little to protect them from a Warlock named Nicholas, who wanted to steal their powers."

"I have a power?" asked Phoebe. "What is it?"

"Premonition," said Grams. "We bound your powers shortly after you were born, but right before we first encountered Nicholas you mother had a premonition. As that wasn't her power, we knew it had to be yours. if it hadn;t been that, it would have been empathy"

"Why premonition or empathy?" asked Faith. "I mean, how can you know that?"

"We're descended from a witch named Melinda Warren," said Grams. "Melidna was powerful and had four powers, telepathy, freezing time, premonitions, and emptahy. The powers are hereditary. She had four daughters who each had one of her powers. My power is telepathy. Your mother could freeze time. Prudence also had telekinisis, and Piper could also freeze time. Poor little Andy Trudeau. Your sisters used to think it was funny to stand in front of him, freeze him, then switch places and unfreeze him."

Phoebe chuckled. Sounds like pru and Piper got the more fun powers." She thought a moment. "Grams,"she said. "Can you unbind my powers."

Grams hesitated. "I'm reluctant to do that, Darling," she said. "I'm afraid that as soon as your powers are activated, Nicholas will come looking for you. He may not be able to get the powers of the three of you, but, he might settle for yours."

"But, with my powers, I could help Buffy," protested Phoebe.

"We ALL wanted to help her," said Faith.

Grams smiled at both of them. "I'm sure you did," she said. "But I have to think about it. With a Slayer to protect you, it might not be a terrible idea." She looked at the clock. "Well, you two have school tomorrow. Get to bed and I will think on it." She stood and kissed each groaning girl on the cheek. "No complaining. Now scoot. Goodnight Darlings," she said giving each of them a light swat. Both girls glared at her then smiled.

"Good night Grams," they chorused then went up to bed.

 _Later that night, they dreamed._

 _The Bear and The Wolf were the last of the pack to arrive. The eight animals went forward to greet each other. No two of the same species, they made a rather strange pack._

 _The old Native American smiled. "Soon," he said. "Soon it will be time to choose."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Chapter 5: Charmed And Spirited Pt 1

Paste your document here...

A/N: I realize that I hadn't mentioned Tara's active power as a witch before, and yeah that was a little sloppy of me. Rather than go back and edit it, , I am mentioning it in this chapter. And Buffy and Giles DO know about Tara's, and her mothers, active powers. I am really happy with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

 **Chapter Five: Charmed And Spirited Pt 1**

It was a distraught Buffy and Tara who arrived early the next morning for their morning meeting with Giles. When they'd met to walk to school together, Tara had told Buffy about her and her mothers encounter with Willow and the other vampire, and the two girls had spent several minutes crying in each others arms. Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz had all disappeared the same night, and if Willow had been turned, it didn't take much imagination to figure out the others had as well. They were so distraught niether thought to mention the strange dreams they had had.

When they arrived at the library, they found Santana, Brittany Kimberly and Blair waiting for them. The girls had planned to use this mornings meeting to introduce them to Giles and explain that they would be helping them. Phoebe and Faith would be here too, but, they and Mrs. Haliwell had to meet with Principal Snyder and get the girls enrolled. Tara could feel the anxiety about the meeting coming off of Buffy. She'd always had a feel for other peoples emotions, and but it had gotten much stronger lately. She and her Mama had figured out that empathy was her active power as a witch, much as her Mama could freeze time.

"I can't believe we beat you two here," said Santana with a smirk by way of greeting. "You'd think the two who've been doing this the longest would be more punctual."

"Be nice, San," Brittany scolded gently. "Blair rode with Mrs. Haliwell, Pheobe and Faith, and you Kim and I live closer."

It was Blair who noticed the two girls had been crying. She moved clsoer to them. "Are you two ok?" she asked. Santana, Brittany and Kim each moved clsoer too, Santana closest to Buffy. Tara could sense all eight girls strong attraction and conenction to each other, but, at this point, it was strongest between Buffy and Santana.

"We'll tell you inside," said Buffy. "We'll probably have to do this twice, with Faith and Phoebe not here, and I don't want to have to do it three times." The other girls nodded as Buffy visibily took a breath and opened the library doors.

"Ah, Buffy, Tara," said Giles as the six girls walked in. Then, he looked up and noticed the others. He frowned quizzically. "And friends. What brings you girls here this morning?" Tara could feel he was already a bit irritated.

Buffy indicated for the girls to take a seat. "Giles, I'm sure you've seen most of them around school, but, this is Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kimberly Hart, and Blair Warner. Guys, this is Giles, my Watcher."

"Buffy!" scolded Giles removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose."

"The-they know, Giles," said Tara. "Th-they were at the dinner party last night. Two other girls named Phoebe Haliwell and Faith Lehane too." And she and Buffy took turns explaining the events of the previous night. Tara could feel Giles calm down as they explained the feeling of connection the eight girls had,as well as the immediate sense of trust. Giles was a practical man, and as a Watcher, he had no real choice to accept thigns like destiny. It had been Buffy's destiny to become the Slayer, as well as Tara's to be a Witch. Plus, he had accepted Willow and Xanders help, much as he tried to fight it at first. Plus, from the story Buffy and Tara told, it was clear he was not going to dissuade them.

"Well," he said, offering the girls a warm smile. "It's very nice to meet all of you. One thing is certain, research shoudl now go a lot faster. Provided i have enough books for this hoard." The girls all laughed, and Buffy visibly relaxed.

"Research makes my head hurt," mumbled Brittany earning affectionate smiles from the other girls.

"There's more, Giles," said Buffy. She turned to Tara, who told the story from last night, about meeting with Willow and the other vampire. Buffy waited her to finish before adding. "We think Xander, Cordelia and Oz were turned as well." She looked to the other girls. Santana and Brittany were visibly uspet, but Kim had started crying. Blair had moved closer and wrapped her arms around Kim.

Giles gave Buffy and Tara a quizzical look. He figured Santana and Brittany must have known Cordelia, he knew they were all cheerleaders, but he motioend to Kim with his eyes.

"Kim and Oz were good friends," Buffy shispered to him.

"I can't believe it," sobbed Kim, resting her head on Blairs shoulder. "He was so nice and such a good friend. He was there for me when my Dad left. Tara moved over and softly rubbed Kims back as Blair hugged her.

Buffy looked over and saw that Santana was also comforting Brittany. The tall blonde was not crying as hard as Kim was, but, was clearly upset. Buffy looekd into Santana's eyes. Even without Tara's empathic power, Buffy could read Santana's thoughts. Brittany would cry over anybody she knew being turned. Especially after what happened to Britts father. It was just the sweet blondes nature.

Giles was upset too. He had been very fond of Willow and, despite hsi complaints about the boy, had cared about Xander as well. "Don't worry, girls," he said quietly. "Buffy, Tara and I will deal with this."

Santana looked at him incredulously. "Wait, you three?" she said. "What about the rest of us? Last night, we all promised Buffy we'd help her. I can't speak for the others, but I for one, did NOT plan to do all of that helping by pouring over your dusty old books. I'm gonna be right out there WITH her." She gave Buffy a look that made the Slayer blush. "Every step of the way."

"And how do you plan to do that, Miss Lopez?" asked Giles. "Buffy is the Slayer. Tara is a trained witch. The rest of you don't have their powers."

"Niether do you," said Blair.

"I'm Buffy's Watcher," explained Giles. "I'm traiend for this sort of thing. Part of my job as Watcher is to train her and prepare her, so I have the skills to help her in the field, so to speak, if necessary."

"Then train us too," said Kim quietly. "Oh, I know your first priority has to be training Buffy, but let us sit in on the training. We'll pick up on some stuff." She looked him in the eyes, her look saying she wasn't budging. "Mr. Giles, Oz was one of my best friends. I have to be involved in this, more than jsut research. I HAVE to."

"I think we ALL do," added Blair.

"Look, I know we'll never be Slayers," added Santana. "But, if we stick together, and work together, we can help Buffy out a lot." Brittany nodded.

"Besides,"came a voice from near the door. It was Phoebe. Faith was standing next to her. Nobody had heard them come in. "I'd like to see you stop us from helping her."

"Exactly," said Faith. "I only just met these girls last night, but the eight of us are a team." the other seven girls nodded in agreement.

Giles sighed. All of these girls had that same look Buffy got when she wasn't budging. "Fine," he said. "But no patrolling until I say you are ready for it. Clear?" He gave them HIS not budging look. The girls all nodded and Buffy proceeded to introduce Faith and Phoebe to Giles, and Tara explaiend the situation with Willow and the others to the new arrivals.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Penny Haliwell was LIVID as she stomped out to the parking lot to wait by her car for Faith. She was so wrapepd up in her own thoughts, she almos

missed the voice calling her name. She turned to see Diana Maclay. She put on a smile. "Diana," she said, truly happy to see her. "What brings you here?"

"Tara told me you were bringing the girls in to enroll them," answered Diana with a smile. "I have a little time before my shift at the gallery starts, and I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm waiting for Faith," said Penny. "I don't have her records from her old school, and that detestable little man in there says he can't enfoll her without them. She went to say hello and explain to the other girls why she wouldn't be in school today."

Diana nodded. "Are you worried about getting them?" she asked. "Tara told me about Faith's...sutuation." She meant about Faith being a runaway.

"A little," admitted Penny. "I'm thinking of talking to a social worker and trying to get myself named Faith's legal guardian."

Diana nodded. "Well, what I wanted to talk about, I think we can talk about with Faith present," she said. "The girls have all gotten fairly close, really quickly."

Penny nodded as Faith walked up to them. She could tell Fiath was disturbed about something. "Hi Darling," she said. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really," said Faith. "Can't really talk about it here, someone might walk up."

Both Penny and Diana nodded. "I know of a diner nearby," said Diana. "We should be able to get a quiet little booth and talk. Besides, everybody who works there is "family" so not much to worry about if we're overheard."

"That sounds lovely," said Penny, ushering Faith into the car. "We'll follow you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We need to change the plan," said Willow, walking right in on Angelus and Darla. Both were naked and in bed, but hadn't actually started anything yet.

"Just because you and Spike can't handle two witches doesn't mean we have to scrap the plan," said Angelus irritated. "And have you HEARD of knocking?"

Willow gave them a smile. "Then I wouldn't have gotten a free peep," she said impishly. Then she got serious. "It's not about two witches. Dru had a vision. The other three girls are here. And according to Dru's vision, what I could decipher of it since she's still seeing animals, we're not going to be able to catch any of them alone. I think we need to catch them, as many as we can, at once. Send a REAL message to Buffy."

"You have a plan?" asked Darla.

"Oz does," she said, and the quiet young vampire entered the room. Oz actually kind of unnerved Angelus. Spike had described Oz as a predator, but he always carried himself with such a serene sense of...control that angelus had no doubt he would quickly take over their "gang" if he were more powerful. Angelus would have staked him already if he wasn't so newly sired.

Oz gave them both a sardonic smile. "We need to distract The Slayer," he said without preamble. "Then, we need to herd the others into one place, probably Weatherly Park, and take them all at once. Oh, and we should just kill one or two of them. Bodies would make it clear they didn't just run away ro soemthing. I think the police STILL think the four of us are in Niagra Falls or something."

"That's going to call a lot of attention," said Angelus. "Plus, that will spread us a little thin. A couple of us to engage The Slayer, then trying to herd seven other girls together. We only have a few minions."

Oz gave them a mysterious smile. "We have more than you know."

 _Three weeks before, the new members of The Whirlwind were sitting around talking, away from the others. Oz was standing, Willow sitting nearby, Cordelia sitting in Xanders lap._

" _They think of us as tools," said Willow. "We're just here to help them torment Buffy."_

 _"Nah," said Xander. "Maybe at first, but Spike told me they're really happy with how we're coming along. I think they really HAVE accepted us into the fold."_

 _"They have",said Cordelia knowingly. She smirked off the looks they gave her. "Darla talks in her sleep sometimes."_

 _Xander smirked while Oz rolled his eyes. "Dru always talks in her sleep, but it's usually undecipherable," added Willow._

 _"Anyway," Oz said, trying to get back on track. "Willow and I were talking, and, well, we want some minions of our own. But, after the four of us disappeared, well we don't want to overdo it in Sunny D. So, Willow and Xander will go to Angel Grove and Cordy and I will go to Riverside. Each of us will take two or three kids and turn them. Then, we'll have our own mini army, juuuuuust in case." Angel Grove and Riverside were small towns a few hours away in opposite directions._

Oz smirked and told them PART of the story, leaving out the part where a big part of the reason they'd turned these kids was in case Angelus and the others turned on them, and exactly how many they'd turned. He knew they'd probably lose some tonight, and wanted to keep a few in reserve. Then, there were his other plans.

"I admire your iniative," said Angelus. "But in the future, no turning unless you clear it with us first. The slaughter we cause tonight is going to bring enough attention."

"Of course," said Oz smiling.

"Well, as long as you made them, we might as well use them," said Darla sighing. "Bring them here when the sun goes down and we'll all go hunting."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed as she walked down the hall to the councellors office. She had no idea why she'd been summoned. She was doing well in her classes, and not having any problems with other students, or her teachers. She walked into the office to find a pretty woman in her mid to late twenties standing before her. She was stylishly dressed and had long brown hair.

"Kimberly Hart?" asked the woman. Kim nodded. "Good, right this way please." Kim followed her into a tiny office. She was clearly still in the process of moving in. Boxes on the floor and on her desk, and a nameplate on her desk with a piece of papre with the name "Ms. Matthews" taped over the old name. Kim shook her head as she saw it.

"Yeah, I just started," said "Ms. Matthews, motioning for Kim to take a seat, then sitting behind her desk. "I'm Paige Matthews," she said. "I'm the new school guidance councellor. " She looked at Kim, seriously and sympathetically. "I'm also a credited Grief Councellor. I'm speaking to some of the kids who knew the four kids who went missing over the summer. According to some of your teachers you were close with Mr. Osbourne."

Kim was confused. People went missing in Sunnydale all the time. Now that she'd met Buffy and Mr. Giles, she understood why. It jsut seemed weird that Ms. Matthews would be targeting this particular incident. Then again, this was FOUR students going missing at once. "Yeah, he and I have been friends for a few years," Kim confirmed. "Oz and the others went missing almsot two months ago. WHY am I here now?"

Paige sighed. "Because the old guidance councellor was just that. Old and ready to retire, and just going through the motions of doing his job. Plus, I've lost friends before, and I'm a lot closer to your age. I understand what you might be going through."

Kim scoffed. HOW could this woman POSSIBLY relate to what Kim was going through? Not only had her friend disappeared, but, he was probably now a vampire. "No,' she said, her voice a bit hard. "You really can't. Look, Ms Matthews, I'm not sure what you want me to say here. Oz was my friend. He's missing, possibly dead. It hurts. A lot."

Paige smiled. "Whatever you WANT to tell me, Kim," she said. "Tell me about Oz. Tell me how you feel. Sing a song. Draw a picture. Scream and swear. Tell me you don't want to talk and to go straight to Hell if you want. This is all about YOU Kim. Whatever you need."

Kim shook her head, smiling softly. She found herself liking this woman. "He was just a good guy," she said. "he helped me when my parents split up. He was quiet, and had a very subtle sense of humor that most people didn't get. But I did." She settled back and started to talk more, genuninely feeling relieved as she let it out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Faith chuckeld as Grams and Mrs. Maclay rolled their eyes when she asked for a half pound cheeseburger and fries. Both were having salads. She and Grams had already butted heads a few times over their different diets. Faith prepared herself for a fight, but, Grams just nodded at the waitress. Faith could aslo tell what Mrs. maclay had meant about the people who ran the diner being "family". It had only been a few days, but she was already picking up a certain vibe from Grams and Pheebs, one she also got from Tara and Mrs. Maclay. She was calling it the "Wiccan Vibe". The women who worked here had it too.

"So, Diana,"said Grams pleasantly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Mrs. Maclay smiled. "Because we have a lot in common," she said. "Tara told me how you are a witch, and have just started training Phoebe. Tara and i are also witches."

"Phoebe told me that last night," said Grams, smiling. "She tells me everything."

Mrs. Maclay smiled back. "Tara too," she said. "We're both really lucky. So many teenagers today are SO secretive."

"A lot of us don't have parents like you guys," Faith spoke up. "Some of us can't trust ours." She looked down at the table.

"You can trust me, Faith," said Grams taking her hand. "it's only been a few days,but I'm already thinking of yo uas one of my girls."

"Me too, Faith," said Mrs. Maclay. "You've become close to Tara in a very short time. That tells me something about you."

Faith smiled at both of them. She found, she BELIEVED them. The life she'd led had given her a total distrust of adults. These two women, and Buffy's Watcher, were already breaking through that. "Thanks," she said.

Grams turned back to Diana. "So, do you have active powers?" she asked.

"Yes," said Diana. "Active powers kind of run in our family. Tara has empathy, and I can freeze time."

Faith "hmmed" Tara hadn't mentioned active powers.

Grams looked shocked. "I have telekinisis," she said. She surreptitiously made a salt shaker move towards Diana, who flicked a finger and froze the shaker. The two women looked at each other.

"Telekinisis is another power that runs in my family," said Diana in wonder."

"As are freezing time and empathy in mine," said Grams. "My grandaughter Piper could freeze time as could her mother. Pru had the telekinisis like me."

"This is too weird that they run in both families," said Diana.

"Yes, too much to be coincidence," said Grams. "Why don't you and Tara come for dinner tonight. We can all compare notes then."

Faith shook her head. This was definately getting interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: I know. So far this story has been all bonding and exposition. I promise, Action is coming.


	7. Chapter 6 Charmed And Spirited Pt 2

A/N: I've made a slight edit to Chapter Four. In that chapter I had Grams tell Pheobe she didn't know what Phoebe's power was. Then I remembered the premonition Patty had while still carrying Phoebe. and that she and Grams figured the Premonition was Phoebe's power. Sorry about that to the Charmed fans out there. I really don't know Charmed nearly as well as Buffy so I may make some mistakes like that.

 **Chapter Six: Charmed And Spirited Pt. 2**

Phoebe was actually having a good first day at her new school. She hadn't wanted to move from San Francisco to Sunnydale, but, understood Grams' reasoning for it. Luckily, she and Faith had met the other girls. It was nice to already have friends at your new school. Plus, they'd quickly compared schedules after the meeting with Giles and at least one of them was in each of her classes.

She and Blair entered the cafeteria together, having had their previous class together. They saw the others already seated and waved at them as they headed to the lunch line.

"You think they're ok?" asked Blair. "That was some pretty big news about their missing friends."

Phoebe looked back at the table their friends were sitting at. "I HOPE so," she said. "I hate what happened to them, but, I'm actually glad Tara found out. At least now they know."

Blair nodded. "Well," she said. "You, Faith and I will jsut have to show them extra support. We'll get them through this."

Phoebe grinned as she saw Blairs cheeks pinken a little when she said Faith's name. While each of the girls clearly felt a connection, and was clearly attracted to all seven of the others, and THANK YOU Brittany for making them acknowledge it verbally, it was already clear that Buffy and Santana's attraction/connection to each other was stronger than for the others. It was starting to look like Blair and Faith might have the same thing going. Paige had noticed Faith giving Blair a few looks last night, something Faith herself probably hadn't realized she was doing, and now Blair's blushing at Faith's name made Phoebe wonder if at least two couples might come out of this.

The two girls got their lunches and went over to join the others. Phoebe chuckeld as a few boys obviously stared at them. Five hot girls about to be joined by two more? Who could blame them? Phoebe looked at her friends. Buffy and Santana were, predictably, sitting next to each other with Brittany on the other side of Santana. Blair had sat down next to Kimberly, who was next to Tara, who was on Buffy's other side, so Phoebe took an empty seat next to Brittany. Interestingly, she felt her heart skip a beat as the tall blonde smiled at her.

"How are you guys?" asked Blair, after they'd all exchanged greetings.

"Not great," answered Buffy. "I had a meeting with the new guidance councillor earlier. She is apparently also a grief councillor, and she wanted me to talk about Willow and Xander. Obviosuly, I couldn't tell her everything but she was kinda cool about me not wanting to tell her everything."

"Yeah, I saw her too," said Kimberly. "I kinda liked her. A lot of councillors might have tried to MAKE us talk, but, she made our meeting all about me and what I needed. Even told me I could tell her to go to hell if I wanted to." They all chuckled.

"I chose that option," said Santana, looking irritated. She looked a little sheepish as Buffy gave her a Look. "I'm sorry but I am NOT discussing my feelings about Cordelia's death with a total stranger. If I need to talk to somebody about it I'll talk to you guys.""

Phoebe nodded. "I can understand that." She looked to Tara and Brittany. "Did you guys see her too?" Both shook their heads.

"I was told to go see her right after lunch," said Brittany.

"Yeah, so I'll probably get called down later," added Tara.

All seven sat in silence for a moment, then it was Santana who spoke up. "Say, Blair, I know Phoebe and Faith haven't, but have you managed to get out to the Bronze yet?"

Blair shook her head. "I've heard it mentioned, but, I haven't managed to go yet. You guys are the first real friends I've made since we moved here."

"What's the Bronze?" asked Phoebe, confused.

"It's a club," answered Kim. "It's really the only place in town to go if you're under 21. A lot of local bands play there." She looked down at her lunch, and Tara rubbed her shoulder. "Oz was part of a band that plays there."

"Well, I say tonight should be about new beginnings,"said Santana, trying to lift the mood. "I say we take our new friends and show them the place, and torture al lthe boys in the place with the sight of eight hot bitches dancing together." All the girls laughed a bit at that.

"I don't know," said Buffy quietly. She was really wanting to go out and dance and have fun with these girls, especially Santana, but..."Now that we know what we know about Willow and the others, I think I should patrol tonight."

"Ok," said Santana. "We'll all go."

"No," said Buffy. "I'm sorry but you guys aren't ready yet. I-I can;t protect all of you, and I'm not ready to lose anymore friends."

"Look, we're not helpless, Slayer," said Santana. "Remember Snix? I can hold my own!"

"If we were going up against humans, yes," said Buffy quietly. "But you're not ready for vampires. Sorry, but you guys going out tonight aint happening."

"But, you can't go alone either," said Brittany. "Not with vampires who know you as well as Willow and Xander do out there."

"I'll go with her," said Tara. She looked at Buffy. "You know I can protect myself. I've actually pulled your fat out of the fire once or twice."

Buffy smiled at Tara then looked around the table. None of the other girls looekd happy, but Santana and Phoebe looked especially irritated. "Ok," she said. "How's this. Tonight, Tara and I willpatrol, then meet you guys at the Bronze later. Then, tomorrow, Giles and I will go over Patrol 101 with you guys. Deal?"

The others agreed but Santana did not look mollified. She nodded though.

Tara took a spoonful of her soup, a tiny bit dribbling down her chin. "Anybody got a napkin?" she asked.

Phoebe gave her a strange look. "There's one in your hand," she said.

Tara looked down at her hand and sure enough, she was holding a napkin. She was sure that hadn't been there a moment ago. "Weird," she said, then proceeded to make use of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Take a seat, Tara," said Ms Matthews, pointing to the seat across from her. Tara sat. It had been right at the start of her last class of the day that she'd called down to meet with the new councillor.

"I understand you were close to Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris," said Miss Matthews, then she went on to give Tara the same spiel she'd given the others.

"Well," said Tara with a small smile. "I'm not likely to tell you to go to hell. I'm really sad about this, obviously. I even knew Cordelia a little bit. I know yo usaw Buffy Summers earlier. She, Willow, Xander and I were a team. She and I are helping each other through this, along with some new friends."

Paige nodded. "It's good that you have such a support group," she said. "But, sometimes it helps to talk to someone outside the situation. Especially when that someone is trained for yo ut o be able to talk to about this."

Tara smiled. Like Kimberly, she almost immediately found herself liking this woman. But, there was more. She felt a strange kinship like she'd never felt with anyone before. She knew she could trust this woman. "Anything I tell you is between us, right?" she said.

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but I hold myself to the same rules," said Paige. "Unless I think you are a danger to yourself or to others, anything you say is between us.

Tara nodded. "it's really hard for me," she said. "Buffy, Kim Santana and Brittany lost friends. But I was...I dunno if I woudl say "in love with" but, I had feelings for Willow. My mother and i figured out a long time ago that I'm gay. Buffy and my other friends know this, but, I don't know if they really get what I'm going through."

"That makes sense," said Paige. "Did Willow return your feelings?"

"I don't know," answered Tara. "There were times she'd give me a certain look, or a smile that seemed meant only for me." She looekd wistfully out the window for a moment. "But, we were both really shy and never said anything."

"And now you'll never get to," said Paige sympathetically. "I imagine that's the hardest part of all."

Tara nodded tearfully. "Yeah," she said.

"The only advice I can give you there, Tara," said Paige. "is, don't let it happen again. If you like someone, and think they might like you back, let them know. It may be hard, there's still a lot of gay prejudice out there, but you owe it to yourself, and to Willow, to be a little more open next time."

Tara blushed a little. "There may already be someone," she said. Several, she thought. "Does that make me a bad person? Having feelings for someone else so soon after Willow?"

"No, honey," said Paige with a sympathetic smile. "It only makes you human"

The two talked a little more, then Tara excused herself to go back to class. As she turned and left, she didn't notice Paige watching her thoughtfully. As the young blonde left her office, Paige Matthews nodded to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school, Phoebe had done her homework and she and Faith were helping Grams bustle around the kitchen, getting dinner ready for their guests. It was going to be a busy evening: dinner wit the Maclay's then the Bronze with their new friends. And, as a bonus, Blair's mother and Micheal had a last minute dinner engagement, and Blair was coming to dinner as well, then the three girls were going to go to walk Tara to where she was meeting Buffy for patrol, the go to the Bronze together. Phoebe chuckeld a bit as Faith in particular tried to make sure everything was perfect tonight.

The doorbell rang. "I'l lget it," announced Faith, practically dashing out of the room.

"My goodness," said Grams. "What was that about?"

"I think she's hoping it's Blair,"said Phoebe. "I think Faith and Blair are kind of crushing on each other. Same with Buffy and Santana."

Grams chuckled. She and Faith had told Phoebe the purpose behind this meeting. "Do you think we can discuss what we need to discuss with Blair here?" she asked.

"I know we can, Grams," answered Phoebe. "The whole group knows that Tara is a witch, Buffy is The Slayer, and their friends were turned into vampires."

Grams nodded as Faith led Blair into the kitchen. "Look what I found," she said.

"Hi Phoebe, Mrs. Haliwell," said Blair brightly.

"Hello, Dear," said Grams, smiling warmly. She only had to watch the two girls walk in together to see that Phoebe was right. She looekd at her watch. "Well, Diana and Tara shoudlbe here soon," she said. "Faith, why don't you and Blair set the table, and Phoebe can help me in here." The three girls nodded and set out to complete their assigned tasks.

Diana and Tara had arrived just as dinner was ready, so the six sat down and had a pleasant meal. Everybody else smiled at how Faith and Blair were together, but the adults noticed some similar interaction between all four girls. It maybe was not quite as strong as between Faith and Blair, but it was there.

After dinner, they all retired to the sitting room, and Grams set about explaining to Blair why they were all here.

Blair was a novice when it came to witchcraft, well, all things supernatural, but she was bright and picked up on exactly what Grams and Diana were saying. "So, you guys have active powers, and the same powers run in both families?" she asked. "That can NOT be a conicidence."

"No, it can't," said Diana. "So, I've been looking up my family tree in our Book Of Shadows." She removed an old tome from a duffle bag she'd brought with her and sat it on the table. Grams and Phoebe's eyes both went wide.

"Excuse me," said Grams. She went up to their attic and got their own Book Of Shadows and palced it next to the other.

Both books had the same Triquetra symbol on them.

"I think you'd best tell me what you know about your family," said Grams to Diana.

Diana nodded. "Well, I've traced my family back to the Salem witch trials. An ancestor of mine named Melinda Warren was burned at the stake for witchcraft. She had four active powers, Telekinisis, Premonitions, the power to freeze time, and Empathy. She had four daughters, Prudence, Phoebe, Patricia and Penelope. Each got one of ther powers."

Grams picked up the story. "A few years later, Prudence, with the help of a friend of their mothers, bound her sisters powers, and the powers of their descendants to protect them. She alone kept her powers and passed them down to her own daughter. Phoebe and I are descended from Prudence."

"My God," said Diana. "So are we. We're related!"

"Looks that way," said Grams. "I don't really feel up to doing the math,but, the girls woudl be something liek fourteenth or sixteenth cousins."

Blair looked stunned. "I don't believe this," she said. As the others looekd at her quizzacly she explained. "Last year, at my old school, we did a genalogy project. I was going to do mine on fashion through the ages, but then I found something else. I focused on an ancestor of mine who was burned at the stake during the with trials..."

"Melinda Warren!" finished Faith breathlessly.

"That's right," said Blair. "I'm descended from her daughter Patricia."

Phoebe, Blair and Tara all looked at each other, stunned. They were all related!

"So, that means Blair probably has an active power too," said Phoebe. "Bound like mine. Can you guys unbind them?"

Grams looked at them. "We can unbind yours, Darling," she said. "Unfortunately, the spell Prudence used on her sisters was not in the book, so we can't unbind Blairs."

"There was a caveat to the spell," said Diana. "If one of Prudence's sisters, or their descendants ever needed their powers, they would become unbound."

"And I'm still reluctant to unbind yours," said Grams. "Remember, what I told you about Nicholas wanting to steal your powers."

"Mrs. Haliwell," said Tara quietly. "I think you SHOULD unbind Phoebe's powers. They're a part of her. I can't imagine what it woudl be like to not have my empathy.

"She's right, Penny," said Diana.

Grams thought for a long moment. "First of all,"she said to Tara and Blair. "We know we're family now. So, I'd prefer not more "Mrs. Haliwell." I'm your cousin,but given the age difference, I'd be honored if you two would call me "Grams"."

Blair smiled. "It'd be an honor for me as well, Grams," she said.

"Me too, Grams," said Tara.

"And, we'll do the spell to unbind Phoebe's powers," said Grams indicating herself and Diana. "Would you girls help us?"

The three girls agreed and Faith sort of stood back, watching.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oz smirked as Angelus addressed their minions. Oz had brought six of the ten they'd turned with them. From Angel Grove, they'd brought a bronw haired boy with a slightly simple minded grin named Rocky Desantos, an asian boy named Adam Park and an african american girl girl named Aisha Campbell. From Riverside, a tiny blonde girl namded Kitty Wilde, a boy with dreadlocks and a nose ring named Joe Hart, and a boy named Ryder Lee. Oz had left the other four at an old abandoned factory. He'd felt the need to hold some of their newly sired minions back, not knowing what made him choose the four he did.

"Ok," said Angelus with an evil smile. "Everybody knows what you're supposed to do?" They all nodded. "Showtime!" The small army left the mansion

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After unbinding Phoebe's powers, the four girls had met with Buffy and given her the rundown on what had gone down at dinner. Buffy was stunned to say the least. She had still insisted only Tara accompany her on patrol, though. Phoebe was still unpracticed with her power, and Buffy still wanted her to wait like the others before going on patrol. So, the other three girls grudgingly left Buffy and Tara to their patrol and went off to the Bronze.

The Bronze was hopping. After a quick confab to fill Santana, Brittany and Kimberly in on everything, the six girls decided to put it all out of their minbds for the moment and just have fun. They mostly danced together, all six of them, but, at tiems, broke off into couples, usually Phoebe and Brittany, Faith and Blair, and Santana and Kimberly.

Kimberly leaned closer to Santana. "is there somebody you'd rather be dancing with?" she teased. "A certain blonde haired Slayer?"

Santana almost blushed, but caught herself and roleld her eyes. "Please," she said. "Like I haven't noticed the looks between you and Tara." Kim DID blush a little, and Santana cupped her cheek. "That being said," she whispered a little huskily. "I'm happy dancing with any of you"

"I am too, San," said Kim, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well," came a voice from behind Kim. "you two certainly have MY vote for cutest couple."

Kim turned and gasped in recognition.

"is that..." asked Santana, thinking she recognized the short boy with the reddish hair.

"Oz," finished Kimberly. "What do you want?" Somehow, just in hsi bearing, Kim could tell that he too had indeed been turned.

Across the dance floor, Phoebe and Brittany hadbeen similarly interrupted by Cordelia, and Phoebe had asked the same question.

"I want a lot of things," said Cordelia, flirtatiously.

"Well, ruling the world, woudl be great," said Oz to Kim and Santana.

"But I'll settle for you and your new friends," Cordelia told Brittany and Phoebe.

"Get the other two and come to Weatherly Park," said Oz.

"Or we'll get our friends and kill EVERYBODY in this place," finished Cordelia. With that, she left, swaying her hips suggestively.

Santana made a snap decision as Oz left. "Come on," she said, taking Kim's hand. They quickly found Faith and Blair, then Phoebe and Brittany came up to them.

"Did any of you guys have a visit?" asked Santana.

Brittany nodded. "Cordelia," she said.

"We got Oz," said Kim. "I think Buffy and Tara were right. They've ALL been turned."

"They said for us all to meet them at Weatherly Park, or they'd kill everybody here," said Phoebe.

"Well, regardless of what Buffy or Giles say," said Blair. "We can;t let anybody be hurt."

"You're right," said Faith. "We need to meet them. And do our best to take them out!"

The other five agreed and they all left to make their rendevous.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Looks like patrol is going to be a bust," said Tara as she and Buffy patroleld Restfield Cemetary. "We haven;t seen a single vampire. Much less Willow, Xander or the others."

"Yeah," said Buffy. "Well, they know we're onto them so maybe their lying low." She thought a moment. "I wonder what Blair's power is."

"Grams and Mama said it could be any one of the hereditary powers, or something new,' said Tara.

"Well , it'd be a big help if she could freeze time," said Buffy. "One vamp, primed for staking."

Tara laughed a little. "Fireballs woudl be nice too,"she said. "I mean, I have the incantation so I can throw one, but it would be so much quicker to jsut call one up."

Buffy nodded, her Slayer senses suddenly going strong. She stopped. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Buffy! Tara! It's been too too long!" came a voice. The girls turned to see Willow and Xander standing there with a tall male vamp with dark, kind of spiky hair, wearing a black leather duster, and four other non descript vamps.

"Finally showing yourselve," said Buffy, gripping her stake grimly. "And look, you brought friends."

"Well, Angelus was dying to meet you," said Willow, indicating the taller vampire.

Angelus gave a cruel, predatory smile. "You guys know what to do," he said to Willow and Xander. He indicated the other four vamps. "You four, let's see what the Slayer can do."

The four vampires advanced on Buffy, seeming to be ingoring Tara, who muttered a quiuck incantaion and threw a fireball at one of them, dusting him. Buffy, never one to waste time, jumped in and did a spin kick knocking two of the others to the ground. She backhanded the third, causing him to take a step back as she dusted one of the down ones. The other got up and stood by the one Buffy had backhanded.

Willow and Xander advanced on Tara. Tara started the incantation again, but Xander pounced and backhanded her. Tara wasn't hurt, but, he'd broken her concentration. With her empathy power, she coudl feel the malevolent delight emanating from them, and it scared her.

"Tara, run!" said Buffy, suddenly worried for her friend. She didn't realize it, but, Tara could also project her own feelings, and Buffy was getting her fear.

Luckily, Willow and Xander seemed to get a bit of it, and they hesitated. Tara got to her feet and did what Buffy said. She ran, Willow and Xander following her.

Buffy staked one of the other two vampires and knocked the second to the ground. "Always let your thugs do your fighting for you?" she asked Angelus.

"Only when it's fun to," he answered with a smirk and advanced on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Blair as the other six girl searched Weatherly Park.

"They just said Weatherly Park," snapped Santana. "They didn't exactly say "Meet me by the fountain."

All six of them had armed themselves with broken tree branches to use as makeshift stakes. All of their neveres were on edge.

"You don't think it was a distraction to get us away from the Bronze while they do their killing anyway?" asked a worried Kim.

"Nah," said Faith. "Seriously, none of us are Slayers, they don't know Pheebs is a witch, so they'd probably jsut kill us too."

"NOT comforting," said Brittany, breaking the tension just a little.

"No," came Oz's voice from behind them. "Buffy is being distracted. THIS is a trap."

The girls all turned to see Oz, Cordelia, and about eleven other vampires. One of them matched Tara's description of the one she'd seen Willow with the previous night. next to him were two females, a petite blonde and a waif thin girl with luxurious black hair. The blonde turned to the others. "We'll let you noobs handle this," she said. "Kill a couple of them and bring the rest."

The girls spread out a bit as the ten vampires advanced on them.

"Well," said Faith. "This can't be good."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tara was managing to keep just ahead of Willow and Xander. She wanted to stop and try to throw another fireball, but she knew the moment she stopped they'd be on her.

Actually, with their superior vampire speed, they should have been on her by now. The only times they had caught up to her, they'd jumped in front of her, forcing her to change direction.

As Tara saw the sign that said "Weatherly Park" she realized she was being herded somewhere.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy had staked the minion vampire, and was now trading blows with Angelus. It was a weird fight. Angelus would go from attacking her to a purely defensive fight. She ducked under a punch from him, and did a sweep kick, which he jumped over. She hopped to her feet and threw three punches with he blocked, then he landed one to her jaw. She staggered back but managed a snap kick to his jaw.

"Seen what I've got, yet?" she asked him as they circled each other.

"Yeah, and so far I can't see HOW you took out The Master," he said smirking at her. "I may not have liked the old buzzard, but he WAS tough!"

Buffy frowned as Angelus didn't push his attack. She coudl tell he WAS an accomplished fighter. She threw another punch and the two were off again, Buffy throwing various pounches and kicks, Angelus blocking or dodging them.

Suddenly, it dawned on Buffy. She grabbed Angelus by the lapels and threw him to the ground. She pictured how the fight had started, and Willow and Xander chasing Tara away.

"This was never about me," she said. "it was about Tara. You're the distraction!"

"Give the girl a cigar," said Angelus, sweeping her legs and hopping to his feet as she fell. "Much as I'd love to stay and kill you, it'll be much more fun for you to see what we have in mind for your l;ittle friends. See you soon, Slayer." With that, he ran off.

Buffy stood a moment, catching her breath. _Friends_ he had said. So not just Tara, but Santana and the others. They were all in trouble. The problem is,m she had no idea where they were.

 _Tara, Santana, where are you?_ she thought, her eyes taking on a breif glow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blair screamed and ducked under a punch from Ryder. Even though the girls had armed themselves with their makeshift stakes, they were clearly no match for the vampires. Especially her. As a gymnist and a dancer, Kim and Brittany were managing to dodge out of the way. Faith, Santana and Phoebe each obviously had soem sort of fighting abilities, but Blair herself was starting to panic. Grams and mrs. Maclay had mentioned she probably had an active power that would show itself when she needed it, well, she NEEDED it.

Ryder landed a punch, knocking Blair to the ground. She'd lsot her branch. Blair got both scared and angry as Ryder closed in for the kill. She threw her hands up to ward him away and her eyes breifly glowed...

and Ryder exploded.

Suddenly, Tara was next to her, pulling her to her feet. Blair was looking at her hands as they looked to see how the other girls were doing.

Santana's eyes also glowed as she levitated over a charging Joe.

Kimberly's eyes glowed as she threw Kitty into a tree without touching her.

Brittany's eyes glowed as she froze Rocky.

The two girls were so wrapped up in their observations, they never saw Willow and Xander come up behind them. They were both knocked to the ground.

"Blair!' came Faith's voice from a distance away. Next thing they knew, Faith was in front of them, her eyes glowing briefly.

"Nice trick," said Xander, throwing a punch. It went right through Faith. Xander jsut stood there looking at his fist as Tara and blair got up and moved clsoer to the others.

 _...Santana. Where are you?_ Santana heard in her mind.

 _Buffy?_

 _Santana?_

 _Where are you?_

 _Restfield Cemetary. Where are you?_

 _Weatherly park. It was an ambush. At least thirteen vamps. Oops., more, Willow and Xander are here now too._

 _I'm on my way._

Oz surveyed the scene. Brittany froze Aisha, and Kimberly staked her.

"Wasn't expecting that," said Spike, next to him.

"Me either," said Oz. "Looks like there's more to these girls than meets the eye."

"I think you need our help after all," said Darla. the three of them and Drusilla went to join the fight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy poured on the Slayer speed and made Weatherly Park in record time. She was still wondering how she'd managed to communicate with Santana when she found her friends and the vampires they were facing. Buffy wasted no time and waded right into the battle, knocking Rocky and Adam to the ground. She and her friends managed to group up.

"Thanks for coming, Slayer," said Santana, smirking.

"I heard there was a party," answered Buffy.

"And these bastards didn't even bring hte booze," said Faith.

Tara, Blair and Kimberly all roleld their eyes at the three trying to be funny.

The remaining vampires all started to close in on them.

"Guys," said Tara. "I don't think we can take all of them."

"I agree," said Phoebe. "Even with whatever these new powers you guys have are."

"Then," said Faith.

"Let's take as many of them with us as we can," finished Santana exchanging looks with Buffy. Buffy nodded and all eight girls started forward to meet the vampires.

"STOP!" came a sudden booming voice. Everybody, vampires included, stopped to look.

Standing a few yards away was an old native american man, with long white hair. Each of the girls remembered him from their dreams the night before. The man held both arms out to his sides and eight spiritual animals appeared at his sides.

Drusilla paled even more than her vampire complexion was. "It's them!" she howled. "Bear, Coyote, Eagle, Lynx, Owl, Puma, Raven and Wolf!"

"Oh for buggers sake!" snarled Spike.

The old man held out one arm to Buffy and her friends, then turned his head side to side, addressing his animal companions and said one word:

"Choose"

All eight animals ran or flew towards the girls.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N 2: Ok, so, in canon, Melinda Warren had one daughter. For this story I needed it to be more, so I settled on four. I wanted to name them after the Charmed Ones from the show, sort of an irony that Pru, Piper, and Phoebe would end up with the names of Melinda's daughters, buuuuut, in this story, Paige isn't going to be related to them, so that would be too much of a coincidence. I almost just renamed her, but, Piper seems liek more of a modern name so, I settled on replacing Piper and Paige with Penelope and Patricia.

A/N3: I don't believe the Charmed Ones eyes glowed the first time they used their active powers on the show. I used that for Buffy after she thought "Tara, Santana, where are you" to show something was up, then had to do the same with the other girls. Their eyes won't be glowing when they use their powers in the as always hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 7 Charmed And Spirited Pt 3

_**Previously on Charmed And Spirited**_

 _The remaining vampires all started to close in on them._

 _"Guys," said Tara. "I don't think we can take all of them."_

 _"I agree," said Phoebe. "Even with whatever these new powers you guys have are."_

 _"Then," said Faith._

 _"Let's take as many of them with us as we can," finished Santana exchanging looks with Buffy. Buffy nodded and all eight girls started forward to meet the vampires._

 _"STOP!" came a sudden booming voice. Everybody, vampires included, stopped to look._

 _Standing a few yards away was an old native american man, with long white hair. Each of the girls remembered him from their dreams the night before. The man held both arms out to his sides and eight spiritual animals appeared at his sides._

 _Drusilla paled even more than her vampire complexion was. "It's them!" she howled. "Bear, Coyote, Eagle, Lynx, Owl, Puma, Raven and Wolf!"_

 _"Oh for buggers sake!" snarled Spike._

 _The old man held out one arm to Buffy and her friends, then turned his head side to side, addressing his animal companions and said one word:_

 _"Choose"_

 _All eight animals ran or flew towards the girls._

 **Chapter Seven: Charmed and Spirited Pt 3**

Everybody was shocked to see eight spirit animals running/flying towards them. The vampires recovered first and lunged at the girls, Spike making a bee line for The Slayer.

As the Slayer, Buffy recovered before the other girls. She dodged Spieks attack and squared off against him. She got a good look at the peroxide blonde vampire in the black duster. "Oh please," she scoffed. "You REALLY want to copy Billy Idol?'

Spike smirked at her. "Luv, I was wearing this look before Idol even knew HOW to bleach his hair," he said, taking on full vamp face. "Names, Spike, not that you'll live long enough to remember it." He and Buffy circled each other. "I've kileld two Slayers in my day. Congrats. You get to be number three." With that, he lunged again, throwing a series of punches at Buffy. She blocked each one, the last one just barely.

Buffy threw a roundhouse backhand punch that Spike ducked under. She wanted desperately to make a smart ass comment about how she'd NEVER heard that before, but, she was too busy fighting. Spike clearly WAS good. Buffy had come a ways since being called as the Slayer, but, Spike was clearly stronger than her, and he'd obviously been working on his Vamp Fu moves for a long time.

Spike landed a punch to her jaw that sent her sprawling. As he closed in, she did a handspring, launching herself up and kicking him in the face in the process. She closed in, and they exchanged blows for a moment. At first, niether managed to get the upper hand, but Spike landed a solid blow to the side of Buffy's head. She didn't go down but she was momentarily stunned. Spike wrapped a hand around her throat...

Three of the spirit animals seemed to observe Buffy: The Puma, The Bear, and The Raven. it was almost like they were talking something over. Then, the Bear and The Puma ran off and The Raven let out a loud caw and flew straight to Buffy.

Spike's eyes went wide. "What the fuck..." he asked as the Spirit Raven flew into Buffy's body.

Buffy's eyes briefly gave off a yellowish glow, the glow envelopding her body. When the glow left,Buffy felt...invigorated. She felt stronger, faster, more in tune with her surroundings. And, her mind was working faster than it ever had. She quickly analysed the situation, and grabbed Spikes thumb and twisted. The sudden pain made Spike let go of his hold on her throat and she flipped him to the ground. "Let's try this again,"she said predatorially as Spike lept to his feet. She unleashed a whirlwind of punches and kicks at Spike, who blocked many of them, but enough landed to stagger him.

Faith, meanwhile, had been attacked by Rocky, the biggest and strongest looking of the newly risen vamps. He leered laciviously at her as he grabbed her and pulled her in. "We're gonna have a lot of fun once you rise, Sexy," he said. He wrapped her in a bear hug.

"You better kill me now," snarled Faith, trying to knee him in the groin, but he anticipated that and blocked it. "Because if you turn me into a vamp I'll spend the next hundred years makin your life Hell!"

"I'm counting on it," whispered Rocky as his fangs brushed Faith's neck. Suddenly, they heard a loud bellow/roar sound and both turned their heads to look.

Running towards them in that kind of galumphing gait they had, was the Bear spirit. It roared once again, lept into the air and merged into Faith's body.

As the glow started in her eyes then surrounded her body, Faith felt, like Buffy had, energised. She felt faster than before but mostly, she felt STRONGER. She gave Rocky an evil grin then slammed her forehead into his face, splattering his nose and actually breaking one of his fangs. His bearhug on her loosened a bit, so, she slipped her arms under his and, straining a bit, managed to break his grip. She grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground.

Drusilla had been impressed by Brittany's freezing power. Impressed and a bit wary. She grabbed Joes arm. "Come, my lovely boy," she whispered. "Grandmummy needs your help." Joe was a little non plussed by that, he licked his lips as he and Dru stalked Brittany.

Brittany found herself in that scared-but-determiend place people sometiems find themselves in. She raised her makeshift stake, and tried to think of soemthign Santana woudl say at this time, but failed. "Aw, to hell with it," she muttered and waved her hands, freezing Joe. "That is SO cool!" she whispered.

"Naughty naughty," scolded Dru, waggling a finger. "Mustn't freeze your cousin to be, Poppet." Before Brittany could move, Dru was on her and had disarmed her. "Now you have to be punished." She broke off and blanched as a loud catlike roar erupted from behind them. Brittany craned her neck to see the Lynx Spirit leap into the air and merge with her.

"No! No!" squealed Dru as Brittany's eyes and body glowed. Brittany felt stronger, and a lot faster, and like Buffy, more in tune with her surroundings. She made a sound in her throat that was much like the one the Lynx Spirit had, and she punched Dru in the face, sending the much smaller girl flying. "Was that my punishment?" asked Brittany, looking all innocent. "Because, I kind of liked it."

"No," said Joe, who had unfrozen, sucker punching her. "THIS is!" Brittany was knocked to the ground, but she managed to turn it into a really cool roll and wind up back on her feet.

"Spank me, Daddy," whispered Brittany huskily as she moved in.

Phoebe almost had to laugh as she dodged Kitty's punch. Leave it to her to wind up face to face with the shortest of the vamps! She had taken martial arts classes, so she managed to block Kitty's next punch and throw one of her own. Unfortunately, Kitty still had vampire quickness, and she easily caught Phoebe's wrist and squeezed and twisted. Phoebe gasped in pain as her wrist broke, and she sunk to her knees, almost vomiting.

"Oh, poor baby," mocked Kitty. "That's gotta smart! But don't worry, Sweetie. Kitty will make all the pain go away." Phoebe looekd up at her defiantly, but was in too much pain to even defend herself.

Then they both heard a howl, as the Wolf spirit raced towards Phoebe. It didn't even jump, it just went right into her. The glow from her eyes and body temporarily stunned Kitty, so she managed to push her away and get to her feet. She held her injured right wrist protectively to her side. She stood there a moment, drinking in the new power she felt.

"You STILL have only one arm," Kitty mocked.

"Only NEED one to take YOU out, Pussy," snarled Phoebe, her expressio nvery wolf like.

"That's Kitty, you bitch!" screamed Kitty. "I've heard that joke all my life!" She started throwing wild, angry punches at Phoebe.

"I wasn't using a name," said Phoebe as she blocked them.

Xander and Cordelia had seen Kim use her telekinisis and decided she was dangerous enough to team up on. Darla had made the same decision about Blair when she blew Ryder up. The three vamps closed on the two girls.

Cordelia looked at Kim and licked her lips. "Can we turn this one?" she asked him. "Please? Can I keep her?"

Xander grinned evilly. "You have to take care of this one," he said.

"I promise, I'll take GOOD care of her!" said Cordelia sexily.

"Ewwwwwwww," moaned Kim. She might be attracted to the other girls in her group, but, something about vamp Cordy repulsed her. She concentrated and managed to throw Cordy back telekinetically.

"It'll be cool to see if yo ucan stil ldo that as a vampire," said Xander, punching Kim and knocking her to the ground.

"YOU'RE too dangerous to turn," said Darla to Blair. Blair swcreamed and threw up her hands as Darla advance on her. Darla felt a brief moment of pain, but didn't blow up. "Well, isn't THAT interesting," she said. She backhanded Blair to the ground, making her land next to Kim. "You ARE a pretty one," said Darla. "Maybe we'll keep you as a toy for my Angelus."

Blair and Kim exchanged a scared look as Cordelia rejoined Xander and they and Darla advanced on the both of them. They both tried their powers, but, they were too shaken to use them.

Then they all heard two birds cawing. They all looked to see the Eagle Spirit and The Owl Spirit flying towards them. The Eagle flying right into Kim, the Owl right into Blair. Both girls eyes glowed as they lept to their feet.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," said Kim, grinning at Blair.

"That works for me," said Blair.

Kim ran towards Xander and Cordelia and just before they met, lept over them, attaining much more height than she should have been able to. She spun around and landed a kick to Xanders stomach and a backhand punch to Cordelia's jaw. She was almost blindingly fast.

"An owl, really?" scoffed Darla. "That's the best they could give you?" She threw a punch at Blair.

Blair somehow managed to block the punch. As wel las feelign stronger and faster, Blair, who had never thrown a punch in her life, seemed to have an instinctive knowledge of at least the basics of fighting. She grinned and punched Darla, drwaing a thin line of blood from her lip.

Darla smiled, as she licked the blood from her lip. "Nice one," she said. "At least you'll make this interesting, if not really a CHALLENGE."

Willow and Oz had unspokenly decided to go after Tara together. As a trained withcm and as one of Buffy's Scoobies, she was likey the most dangerous of the girls.

"Taraaaaaaaa," Willow singsonged. She gave her a sexy pout. "Did you really think I never noticed you looking at me?" She walked up and ran a hand down Tara's cheek. Tara was too flustered to move. "I can turn you and give you everything you ever wanted."

Tara gave her a look Willow had never seen. She snarled at her. "I wanted Willow," she said. "You're just some filthy, undead thing wearing her body!" She whipped a cross out of her pocket and pressed it to Willow's face. As her skin burned and crackled, Willow howled and pulled away.

Oz suddenly lunged at Tara. Startled, Tara had no time to even dodge. But, jsut as Oz was about to grab her, something amazing happened. Tara turned into a swarm of blue and white orbs, then flowed upwards. Oz went flying through the spot she had been standing in and crashed to the ground, as Tara flowed back downards and solidified.

"Well,"said Willow, holding her face. "I didn't see THAT coming!" She suddenly and viciously punched Tara knocking her to the ground, her cross and the makeshift stake she'd still been holding going flying. Oz rose and joined Willow.

"I think we need to rip this one apart," Oz said to Willow.

""Kay," said Willow, non chalantly.

Then, all three were distracted by a howling glowing form. The Coyote Spirit was running towards Tara, and lept into her. As the glow faded, Tara, who was feeling exactly the thigns Buffy had, climbed to her feet. She looekd at the two vampires in front of her. Even feeling stronger and faster, she was stil lworried. She looked over and saw her stake lying on the ground. "I still need my stake," she muttered. As she said "stake" the sharpened tree branch did the same orby thing Tara herself had done a moment ago and appeared in her hand. She looekd at in in shock, then snarled at Willow and Oz and lept towards them. She threw punches and kicks at them, feeling exhilirated.

Santana, had seen Buffy square off with Spike, and had seen Darla go after Brittany, but, she had problems of her own. Adam had come after her, and he obviously knew some martial arts. Santana had always been a scrapper, getting into a lot of fights when she was younger, but, she was clearly no match for a guy with formal training and vampire strength. Luckily for her, the Puma Spirit, after turning away from Buffy, had made a bee line towards her, roaring and leaping into her. She gave Adam a predatory snarl and launched hersel;f back into the fight. Adam was still clearly the more skilled fighter, but she was clearly faster, and fighting with a true ferocity. She took a few of Adams punches, then exploded in a flury of short jabs and quick kicks. stunning Adam. She knocked him to his knees, grabbed the front of his shirt, then proceeded to turn his face into hamburger meat. Finally, she rammed the broken tree branch she was still holding into his chest, dusting him.

"Oh yeah,"she said. "I could get used to this!"

Angelus, who had hoped Buffy would follow him when he ran off, had finally realized she hadn't and circled back around to Weatherly Park, wondering how the Slayer had known to come here. He arrived in time to see several thigns happen at once:

Pheobe throwing a series of punches at Kitty, battering her and knocking her back, even as Faith did the same with Rocky. Faith had soemhow held onto her stake, though Phoebe had dropped hers when Kitty broke her wrist. As Kitty and Rocky wound up standing back to back, both their faces beaten and bloodied, Santana called out "Pheebs" and tossed her stake to Phoebe, who caught it in her left hand and plunged it into Kitty's chest even as Faith staked Rocky. Both vampires exploded into dust at the same time. Phoebe and Faith took a moment to high five, Phoebe using her left hand of course.

Kim was using both her increased physical abilities and her telekinisis to hold her own against Xander and Cordelia, but was unable to gain enough of an upper hand to actually dust either of them. The same was true with Tara fighting Willow and Oz.

Drusilla had stood back and was watching Joe attempt to fight Brittany. Brittany, who Cordelia had described as a sweet, gentle natured simpleton, was a flurry of motion, more or less playing with Joe as a cat would a mouse, before finally staking him. Drusilla shrank back, instinctively moving towards Spike.

Spike was having real problems with the Slayer. With Buffy's new abilities, they were pretty clsoe to evenly matched, but, the girls all seemed to be fighting under the effects of a sort of adrenaline rush, so Buffy had the upper hand. She knocked Spike flying, and he landed right by Drusilla.

Blair and Darla were exchanging blows. Though Darla was clearly physically superior, Blair was fighting with the aforementioned rush, and holding her own. Darla threw a really hard punch that connected squarely with Blair's jaw. Blair fell back, and as Darla closed in for the kill, threw her hands up again. Darla, again, did not blow up but she convulsed in pain. Blair took the opening this time and managed to slam her stake through Darla's heart. Darla looked at her, stunned, and dusted.

Angelus, Cordelia and Xander all looked and froze up, stunned. Willow, Oz and Drusilla all assessed the situation. As the eight girls grouped back up, Willow grabbed Cordelia, Oz grabbed Xander, and Drusilla grabbed Spike and they all moved towards Angelus. Now out numbered, the vamps looked worried as the girls advanced on them, Buffy in the lead.

"You," she snarled at them. "You turned my friends. You laid a trap and tried to take out the rest of my friends. This is gonna hurt!" All the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, about that," said Willow, trying to look defiant but clearly shaken. She raised her hands and started chanting. Here eyes went black as a wave of energy came out from her and knocked the eight girls to the ground, stunning them. The vampires, wisely,beat a hasty retreat.

A few moment later, the girls all pulled themselves to thier feet and looked at each other. They were all tired, and battered, and bloody, but they were alive. They all gave off a laugh, and fell into each others arms, the bond between the eight of them now stronger than ever.

The old native american walked over to them, smiling widely. "You all did well," he said, sounding proud.

"Who the hell ARE you and what did you do to us?" asked Santana bluntly.

"My name is Nathaniel Shadow-Dancer," said the old man. "I did nothing to you. I merely guided the animal spirits to you. You girls have been chosen to be the next wave of Totem Warriors."

They all looked blankly at him. "Huh?" askled Buffy.

Nathaniel sighed. "You are the Slayer?" he asked. Buffy nodded. He turned to Phoebe and Tara. "You are the witches?" They both nodded. "Then, we need to meet with your Watcher, and your teachers and talk."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later, a large group had gathered at Blair's house, as it was the biggest. Phoebe had given Grams, and Tara had given her mother a quick rundown of the girls and their powers, and Grams and Diana had insisted that the other girls mothers be there for the meeting. Naturally, Dr. Lopez, Mr Pierce and Micheal had all insisted on being there. Extra chairs had been moved in, and most of the girls were sitting on the floor.

"Ok," said an irritated Joyce Summers. "Does somebody want to tell me, why we are all here with the school librarian, and this old Native American, and why these girls look like they've been in a fight? Pheobe's wrist looks broken, for Gods sake!" The other parents who were not in the know nodded in agreement.

Giles Grams and Nathaniel had spoken beforehand and decided that since Grams' story likely involved the girls mothers as well, that she should start.

"Since this is going to be hard to believe anyway," said Grams. "I'm just going to say it. In 1692, an ancestor of mine named Melinda Warren was burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials. There was one difference between Melinda and most of the girls burned though. Melinda really WAS a witch. As well as the ability to cast spells and make potions, Melinda had four of what are known as Active Powers. Telekinisis, Empathy, Premonitions, and the ability to temporarily freeze time. Melinda had four daughters, Prudence, Penelope, Phoebe and Patricia. Each of the girls got one of her powers. A few years after Melinda was burned, Prudence and a close friend of Melinda's bound the powers of Prudence's sister to protect them. Prudence kept her powers so she could watch over her sisters, and so the knowledge would not be lost. The pwoers of her sisters, and their descendants were bound, with the caveat that if their descendants ever wound up in a situation that they deseprately needed their powers, the binding would be broken."

Diana took over here. "Penny and I spoke earlier and discovered we were both descended from Prudence. The magic knowledge was passed down in our families. Tara grew up knowing this, Pheobe only found out when her sisters died. Each of the four of us has one of Melinda's powers. I can freeze time, Tara has empathy."

"I have telekinisis," continued Grams. "Phoebe will have the premonitions, though she hasn't had one yet. My daughter Patty and her daughter Piper also had the time freeze power, and Phoebes sister Pru had telekinisis."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Liz, reaching out and playing with Kim's hair.

"I think we're all descended from her other daughters," answered Blair for Grams. "Last year at my old school, I did a genealogoy project, and realized an ancestor oh mine and my Mom's was burned at the stake. Her name was Melinda Warren."

Monica looked awed. "My God," she said. "I thought that name sounded familiar! I remember that project!" She smiled down at Blair. "I remember how cool you thought it was." Blair smiled up at her.

"That makes sense for you three," said Maribel. "but why do you think the rest of us are related?"

"Assuming for one moment we believe this story," said her husband. Hector Lopez was a doctor, a man of science and did not believe in magic, though Maribel's late mother had.

"Because tonight, we all needed our powers desperately," answered Buffy. "And we got them." She concentrated and spoke to everybody in the room.

 _I got telepathy._ she thought to them. As she was still unused to her power, it came out very faintly, especially in the adults she didn't know very well.

"My God," said Joyce, as she heard this. "You can read our minds?"

"Not so far," said Buffy. "I can send you thoughts and pick up yours if you reply, but, I can't see what you're thinking. I can only pick up what you choose to share."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Whitney. She looked awed and impressed. Her husband, Pierce, just looked a little confused.

"I can freeze time too," said Brittany. She gave Santana a conspiritorial wink and they both stood in front of the group. Brittany waved her hands and Giles, Nathaniel, Lewis, Pierce, Hector and Micheal all froze. The women all looked at them.

"That's more proof," said Grams. "You can't freeze good witches."

"Now let's prove it to the men," said Brittany. She and Santana switched places and she unfroze them. All the men, naturally were completely stunned.

Santana sat back down on the floor and crossed her lgs, then, floated upwards. "I can levitate," she said. Maribel smiled but Hector looked even more troubled.

"I can blow things up," said Blair. "But that seems kidna dangerous to demonstrate." Her Monica and Micheal both nodded.

"I got telekinisis too," said Kimberly. She demonstrated by using the telekinisis to throw a pillow at Tara.

"You BRAT," scolded Tara, laughing.

"Well," said Kim with a sassy grin. "At least it was a throw pillow!"

A duplicate Faith suddenly appeared on the other side of the room, the real Faith sort of freezing up. "Fucked if I know what you call this," she said shrugging. She demonstrated that she couldn't touch anything.

"Astral projection," said Giles and Diana as Grams said "Faith, Dear, language." Faith looked a little sheepish.

"I guess, having seen what the girls can do, we have no choice but to believe you," said Maribel smiling. "Does this mean we have "bound powers" too?"

"Yes,"said Grams. "If you ever find yourselves in a situation where you need them, the binding spell will be broken. Or, we can research a way to unbind them, if you want us too."

"This is totally unbelievable!" said Joyce, shaking her head.

"It gets even more unbelievable," said Grams. "Melinda had a premonition as she was dying. That three sisters of her line would become the most pwoerful witches to ever live, and they would use those powers to fight all manner of evil. They would be known as The Charmed Ones. My daughter Patty and I thought that Pru Piper and Pheobe were going to become The Charmed Ones, until Pru and Piper died.""

She and Diana both reached into their bags and removed their Books of Shadows amd placed them on the table. The others gathered around the books, and noticed the matching symbol's.

"Triquetta," identified Giles making Buffy roll her eyes at the knowledge he could pull out at the drop of a hat.

"It symbolizes the power of The Charmed Ones," said Grams. "The book refers to The Power Of Three."

"But," said Diana. "I've recently noticed a change to the prophecy." "It now reads "Three sisters, or eight cousins" when it refers to the Charmed Ones."

"Sooo," said Buffy. "The Power Of Eight?"

Suddenly, a mam with sandy brown hair appeared in a nswarm of blue and white orbs. "No," he said. "it's still The Power Of Three. But, since you're cousins instead of sisters, it takes all eight of you to call on it."

"Leo," said Penny, walking over to him and hugging him. "Everybody,"she said. "This is Leo Wyatt. He's my Whitelighter."

Giles looked impressed. "I thought Whitelighters were a myth," he said.

"So did I,"Nataniel added.

"What IS a Whitelighter?" asked Santana.

"A Whitelighter is a sort of guardian angel for witches," said Leo. "We help to guide them in the use of their powers, and watch over them." He looked at Phoebe. "We can also heal them from a lot of injuries. Come here, Phoebe." Grams nodded at Phoebe and she walked forward. Leo too her hand in one of his own, and wrapped his other around her wrist. There was a glow and Phoebe's wrist healed.

"Wow!" she said. "that's amazing!" Leo smiled at her.

"Does this mean you'll be OUR Whitelighter too?" asked Buffy. As the Slayer, she was probably the quickest to accept this.

"Sort of," said Leo. "Penny is one of my charges. You girls will have your own Whitelighter. Since she has all eight of you, she won't have any other charges. But, I've been a Whitelighter far longer than she has, so, I'll be helping her out." He caleld out a name. "Paige!"

Suddenly, another swarm of blue and white lights appeared, and a woman, about ten years older than the girls appeared.

"Ms Matthews?" asked Kimberly.

"Hi girls,"said Paige. "Yeah, I'm your Whitelighter. But, I really am the new counsilor. I only died ten years ago, and I was a liscensed councillor, and my credentials were still on record. I just got lucky that the school board didn't pay much attention to the dates. Anyway, I'll be here to help you guys out. If you need me, you jsut have to call my name."

"Mama," said Tara quietly. "Something happened tonight. Tonight, I did that thing Leo and Ms. Matthews did when they appeared."

"You orbed?" asked Grams.

"Yeah," answered Tara, blushing as all eyes were suddenly on her. "then during lunch, I asked for a napkin, and one seemed to appear in my hand." She looekd at her and her mothers book and held out her hands. "Book Of Shadows," she said, and the book orbed into her hands."

"I've never heard of a power like that," said Leo. He and Paige both concentrated on Tara.

"My God,": saidPaige. "She's half Whitelighter!"

All of the girls looked stunned. "No way," said Faith. "With what she told us about him, aint no way her father was any sort of guardian angel." Santana nodded in agreement.

Diana sighed. "Yes, he was," she said. She wrapped her arms around Tara. "Baby, Don is not your father. Your father was showing his controlling and abuseive tendancies even shortly after we got married. I fell out of love with him, but he had me too afraid to leave him. God, I was so under his thumb, I couldn't even freeze him. Anyway, my Whitelighter was a young man named Sam Wilder. I fell in love with him, and, I am sorry to say, cheated on your father with him."

"Sam Wilder?" asked Grams. "that was Patty's Whitelighter! He disappeared before Phoebe was born."

Diana nodded. "I got pregnant," she said. "Sam wanted me to give up the baby. It was forbidden for a Whitelighter to become romantically involved with one of their charges. I refused. Then Sam disappeared. I never got any fallout from the elders." She looked at Tara. "Your father, Don, found out you weren't his. That's why he told you you were half demon. I think, in his mind, you WERE."

"That explains so much about how he treated me," said Tara, crying softly. She looked at Leo and Paige. "Do you know how to find my real father? I want to meet him."

"I'm afraid not,"said Leo. "As Penny said, he disappeared before you were born. The Elders, sort of my bosses, think he clipped his wings. That's what we call it when a Whitelighter becomes mortal and loses their powers. It can be done as punishment by the Elders, or, a Whitelighter can do it voluntarily."

Diana looked at Tara. "Babygirl," she said. "Can you forgive me for lying to you all these years?"

Tara looked at her. "There's nothing to forgive, Mama," she said. "I just found out WHY Daddy and Donny were so mean to me. Plus, we have a big family now. For so long, even when before we left, it was just you and I, really. Now, we're not alone anymore." Diana smiled tearfully and the two hugged.

"What I want to know," said Joyce. "Is what happened tonight. The girls got their powers because they really needed them. Phoebe's wrist was broken and they all looked like they'd been in a fight. Who did this to them."

"Not who, Mom," said Buffy quietly. "What." She looked at Giles. "I think you're up."

Giles nodded and cleared his throat. "Tonight, the girls were attacked by vampires,' he said. Everybody looked a little stunned, Hector looked increasingly agitated, but nobody looked like they didn't believe. After witches and Whitelighters, vampires being real just sort of...made sense.

"The kids who went missing over the summer," said Giles. "They were kidnapped and turned into vampires. Tonight, they and the vampires who sired them attacked the girls."

"But, why our girls?" asked Micheal. Blair and Monica both smiled at him saying "our", meaning it meant he considered Blair his.

"Because of me," Buffy whispered.

"Into every generation, there is a Chosen One," said Giles. "One girl in all the world. One girl born with the strength and the skills to fight the vampires, the demons, the forces of darkness. To stop the swell of their evil. She is the Slayer."

"So, Buffy is a super hero?" asked Pierce. "Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

Buffy nodded. "Giles is my Watcher. In a lot of ways, like a Whitelighter for Slayers, but he's mortal. I was caleld as The Slayer when I was fifteen." She looekd tearfully at Joyce. "Right before all the trouble started. I went up against a powerful vampire lord named Lothos. My first Watcher, Merrick, died, and I wound up having to burn down the school gym to stop him. I'm so sorry Mom."

Joyce covered her mouth with her hand. "My God!" she said. "You were telling the truth! You were telling hte truth and we had you comitted. Oh, Baby! I'm SO sorry!" She went over and hugged Buffy. Buffy hugged her back, crying on her mothers shoulder.

"You're not mad?" asked Buffy, her voice no more than a whisper.

Joyce smiled. "If I'd found out another way, I might be," she said. "I might not accept it. But the moment you spoke to me in my mind, everything changed. Sweetie, you help people! I thought for so long you were troubled, but now i know, you are the bravest person I've ever known." The two cried and hugged some more.

"A Charmed Slayer," Leo muttered to Paige. "Who'd have thought it?"

"There's more," said Faith. "We got more than our Charmed powers tonight." She went on to describe what had happened with the animal spirits and the rush of power they had gotten. She looked to Nathaniel. "It's your turn."

Nathaniel smiled and stood. "I am the last of a local Native American tribe called The Diroc," he said. "California has always been a hotbed of demonic activity, especially here in Sunnydale. The original spanish settlers that came here, named it La Boca Del Infierno."

"the Hellmouth," translated Maribel.

"Yes," said Nathaniel. " Evil is drawn here. Anyway, many years ago, the Diroc shahmans called upon the powers of the ancient animal spirits to empower a group of young people to fight the demons, and yes, the vampires, and, our mortal enemies, the wendigo. Eight of the animal spirits answered. Over the years, different groups of what we called Totem Warriors appeared. Sometimes as few as two, sometimes all eight, most times, somwhere in the middle. As the Diroc died out, sometimes the gift woudl be given to worthy white men who settled the area. I am the last surviving member of the last group of Totem Warriors to be called. Until tonight that is."

"The girls,"said Leo.

"Yes," said Nathaniel. "Tonight, the Totem's chose their warriors." He turned to each ot the girls in turn. "Each of the spirits has it's own abilities and it chose the girls accordingly. Faith, you have the strength and tenacity to be chosen by the might Bear, the physically strongest of the Totems. Tara, you are smart, and a survivor, you were chosen by the Coyote. Kimberly, you are graceful and swift. The Eagle chose you. Brittany, with your beauty and grace, your kindred, the Lynx chose you. Blair, you are wise and observant, the Owl is yours. Santana, you are powerful, fast, a hunter. You got the Puma. Buffy, you are clever, crafty, a trickster. As the Slayer you are also the most in touch with the mystic world, so your Totem is The Raven. And finally, Phoebe, you are the most well rounded, and the team player, so the ultimate pack hunter, the Wolf, chose you.

"All of your spirits enhance your physical abilities, most enhance your perception, a couple, even make you smarter. Each of you will find one of your senses enhanced. And you may have noticed, you have an instinctual knowledge of how to fight. Plus, there are other gifts that will be revealed in time." He looekd over al lthe girls. "My job is much as Mr. Giles is with Buffy. I am supposed to train you and advise you. Though, I am one old man and I am not sure how much help I can be for eight spirited teenage girls."

"I'll help," said Giles. "My order, the Watcher's Council, is aware of the existance ot Totem Warriors. When they lived in the same place as a Slayer, sometimes they worked together. If I contact them, they may send another Watcher to help out." Nathaniel nodded.

"Mr. Shadow-Dancer?" said Buffy. "I'm wondering. tonight, it looked like the Bear, the Puma and the Raven got together and decided which one got me. I'm curious about that."

Nathaniel smiled. "There has been one other time a girl was called as both Slayer and Totem Warrior," he said. "That girls Totem was the Bear. As I said, the Bear is the physically strongest of the Totems. That combined with her Slayer power was too much for the girl, and she went mad. The other Totem Warriors had to kill her to stop her. Buffy, you have traits of all three, but the Bear enhances solely to your physical attributes, the Puma mostly those. The Raven DOES enhance your physical abilities, but it mostly adds to your mental ones. I think, the Raven shoice you so yo uwould not become too powerful." he put his hands on Buffy's shoulders. "This is going to be hard on all of you girls. Being both a Totem Warrior and a Charmed One are destinies. YOU also have the added destiny of being the Slayer. You are the most powerful of the girls, but, you also carry the biggest burden. You must promise me, if you start to feel overwhelmed, you will talk to one of us."

"I promise," said Buffy, a bit tearfully. Three destinies! This was huge! But, at least, she wasn't alone anymore.

"Diana and I will help Paige and Leo train you girls in yoru magical abilities," said Grams. She turned to the adults. "You ladies too, if yo uchoose to have your powers unbound."

"Ok," said Hector Lopez. "Just stop. This is ridiculous! You all talk as if this is going to happen. Are we forgetting the Bible? Magic, witchcraft, the occult. This is alll the work of the Devil! Santana Maria, we are going home and yo uare never going to see or speak to these people again."

Santana looked as if her father had slapped her, but, she stood her ground. "No Papi," she said. She blanched as he took a threatening step towards her. "These girls are a part of me. I feel more connected to all of them than anybody on earth. The magic is a part of me. I can feel it inside of me. And so is my Puma. I can feel her too. Papi, I love you, but this is my destiny. THIS is what I'm going to do."

Hector was shaking with rage. "You will not tell me no," he hissed. "If these peopel will not remove the magic or this evil spirit from you, I am sure father Ortez can perform an excorcism. Now come before i take my belt to you right here."

Maribel stood up and stood between Hector and Santana. "No, mi amor," she said sadly. "There will be no exorcism. Our bebe has a destiny, and we are going to support her in it. If you don't like it, you can leave. I love you with every piece of my heart, but, do not ask me to choose between my husband and my child, because you will not like my choice." She turned to Grams and Diana. "Penny, Diana, I for one, want my powers unbound. It will be the best way I can help my Santana."

"Maribel," said Hector. "I am serious about this. This is evil and either we leave it behind, or I leave you behind."

"I am serious too, mi corazone," said Maribel crying sadly. I am serious too. If our Santana wants to do this, we will not stop her. If she chooses to stop dfoing it, we will support her."

Hector just sputtered, then he looked at his wife and his daughter, and quietly left.

"Papi!" called Santana, now crying almost hysterically. "PAPI!"

Maribel was crying too as she found Grams, Diana, Joyce, Liz, Monica and Whitney all holding her. Buffy, Briittany and the other girls went and held Santana the same way. Giles, Nathaniel, Leo and Paige all looked on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, at the mansion, Angel and Cordelia were busy ripping the place to shreds as the others looked on.

"You'd almost think Angelus loved Darla," Spike muttered to Dru.

"He did, in his way," responded Dru, coherent for once.

"She was his Sire," said Xander. Darla had been the vamp to sire him as well, and, like Angelus, he did feel her loss.

Oz and Willow stood off on their own.

"I really didn't expect this," said Willow.

"Me either," said Oz, quietly. "But it doesn't matter. It'll just make things more interesting. Have you had any luck?"

"Yes, I found him," said Willow. "His followers are joining him, and they are not happy. Apparently, Angelus and the others ruined soem grand plan of theirs by turning me and Cordy."

"Huh," said Oz noncomittaly. "Well, it won't matter soon."

His smile got big, well ,big for Oz anyway as he thought three words.

The Annointed One.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, Santana and Maribel had calmed down, and everybody was about to head home. The adults were in the house and the girls had all stepped outside for a moment, pairing off. Faith and Blair, Phoebe and Brittany, Kimberly and Tara, and Buffy and Santana, each in their own little conversations.

"You ok?" Buffy asked Santana.

Santana smiled at her. "I will be,"she said. "It's a bit of a shock, but, not a total surprise. I knew Papi had been raised very religiously. I was afraid to tell him I was gay. Me being a witch and having an animal spirit in me is probably way worse than that. But, I have Mami, and I have all of you guys. Especially you and Brittany."

Buffy smiled and cupped her cheek. "I've only known you for a couple of days," she said. "We're both girls, and we're related. But you are winning my heart, Santana Lopez."

Santana smiled back. "You're winning mine too, Slayer," she said smiling affectionately. "And I think we barely count as related. We have to be something like 14th cousins. Prince Charles and Princess Diana were tenth cousins. So, I really don't think anybody would call it squicky if we decided to try this." She looked at her. "Do you want to?"

Buffy felt her breath quicken and her heart beat faster as she looked deeply into Santana's dark eyes. This girl did soemthign to her nobody else had ever done before. She leaned in and kissed Santana softly on the lips. Then she puleld back and smield at her coyly. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to need a lot more examples," said Santana, smiling just as coyly. The other three couples drifted over.

"This has been one HELL of a day," said Faith. Buffy noticed she and Blair were holding hands, as were Brittany and Phoebe and Tara and Kimberly.

"But a good day," said Blair. "This, Charmed/Totem thing, this is really big. And really important. We're really going to make a difference."

"And there's nobody I'd rather share it with than you girls," said Kimberly.

"We're a team," said Phoebe.

"We're family," said Tara.

"Look!" said Brittany pointing at the sky. The girls saw a shooting star passing by over head.

All eight girls stood there, looking up. Buffy watched the shooting star with Santana on her right, then Brittany, then Phoebe, and Tara on her left, then Kimberly, then Faith and finally Blair. The adults all came outside, pointed at the sky, and stood behind their girls. And Buffy, who for the last two years had always felt alone, wasn't alone anymore. Their destiny was shared.

Buffy was still the Slayer and Tara was half Whitelighter, but they were ALL witches, The Charmed Ones. And they wall had their animal spirits. They were ALL Totem Warriors.

They were all Charmed and Spirited.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I did not create the character of Nathaniel Shadow-Dancer, though I made soe mchanges. Nor did I create the Totem Warriors, or the Diroc Tribe. Those are all part of Eden Studios Buffy The Vampire Slayer Roleplaying Game. Thank you to Eden Studios.

A/N2: I almost hated writing Santana's father to be such a d-bag, but I wanted at least one of the parents to react negatively to the whole destiny thing. On Glee, Santana's grandmother Lopez disowned her when Santana came out of the closet to her, and the woman WAS very religous, so, Hector seemed the logical choice.

A/N3: I hope you all enjoyed thsi chapter. Please read and review. More to come, hopefully soon.


	9. Chapter 8 Anointed PT1

A/N: SORRY for the delay with this story. It's been giving me a really hard time. I had a couple of things I wanted to do before moving onto Some Assembly Required, but, the inspiration for the actually story behind it has been eluding me. Hope it is worth the wait.

A/N2: So, just in case anybody needs the list, here I'm listing each of the girls and their Totem Animal/Charmed One powers. Plus, Buffy and Tara's unique status'.

 _ **Buffy Summers: Slayer/Raven/Telepathy**_

 _ **Tara Maclay: Whitelighter/Coyote/Empathy**_

 _ **Faith Lehane: Bear/Astral Projection**_

 _ **Phoebe Haliwell: Wolf/Premonitions**_

 _ **Santana Lopez: Puma/Levitation**_

 _ **Brittany Pierce: Lynx/Freezing Time**_

 _ **Kimberly Hart: Eagle/Telekinisis**_

 _ **Blair Warner: Owl/Molecular Combustion (Blowing stuff up)**_

 **Chapter Eight Annointed Part One**

It had been almost a week since the ambush at the park, where the girls had discovered their Charmed powers and their Totem's, and they and their mentors had already fallen into something of a routine. On set nights, Giles would take two of the girls out on patrol, while three of the others would work with Nathaniel, learning more about their Totem Warrior abilities, and two or three of the others would work with Diana on their witchcraft. Tara , who actually needed the least coaching in the magic department, would spend some of these nights learning more about her Whitelighter abilities from Leo and Paige, hence the 'two or three". Joyce, Maribel, Whitney, Liz and Monica had all asked that their powers be unbound, and they were working with Grams, catching up on a lifetime of missed magic training. All five of them also insisted that their girls be given "down time" in which to pursue "normal" teenage activities. All in all, it kept all eight girls busy.

Tonight, Buffy and Phoebe were on patrol with Giles, while Brittany, Kimberly and Santana were with Nathaniel, Tara was with Leo, and Blair and Faith were with Diana, working with potions.

"You guys are doing great," said Diana. "But be a little more careful with portions. A little mugwort goes a long way." Both girls nodded. "Now, let's take a little break. Anyone want anything to drink?"

"I'll get it," Faith volunteered. She and Blair had been getting closer over the last couple of days, and she knew Blair wanted to ask Diana something. All the girls had taken to calling the Mom's by their first names, and to calling Penny "Grams".

"Thank you, Sweetie," said Diana as Faith walked into the kitchen. She motioned for Blair to sit on the couch and sat down next to her. "What's on your mind, Blair?" she asked.

Blair chuckled. "Am I THAT easy to read? Something has just been bugging me since the night we got our powers."

"What's that?"

"Ok, I used my explosion power on that one vampire, and managed to dust him," said Blair. "But the blonde one I staked? She felt a little pain, and it slowed her down enough for me to stake, but, why wouldn't it dust her too?"

Diana looked into Blair's lovely blue eyes. "I guess Rupert hasn't had a chance to brief you girls on those vampires," she said. Blair shook her head as Faith came back in with the drinks. She gave Blair a look as if to say "You want me to wait?" and Blair shook her head. She could talk about this in front of Faith.

"Buffy, Tara and the others ran up against the blonde, and the dark haired guy who distracted Buffy a few times last year," continued Diana. "Her name was Darla. Buffy and Tara told you about taking out the Master. Darla was arguably his favorite. From the research Rupert has done, Darla was turned by the Master himself nearly four hundred years ago. I don't really have any evidence to support this, but I would guess, your exploding power doesn't work on an older, or more powerful vampire. Or demon for that matter. I suspect the one you DID blow up was a newer risen vampire."

"That makes sense," said Blair.

"What about the others?" asked Faith. "The one who distracted Buffy, the peroxide blonde guy and the dark haired one Britt fought? I got the idea they were the leaders."

"They would have been," answered Diana. "They and Darla were known as The Whirlwind. In 1753, Darla sired Angelus, the dark haired male. For over a hundred years they on their own were bad enough, but, in 1860, Angelus discovered a young girl, reported to have some sort of psychic visions. He made her his "project". He drove her mad, then turned her. Her name is Drusilla. Then, 20 years later, Drusilla turned a young man named William. He became known as first William The Bloody, then, as Spike. The four of them together quickly became the scourge of Europe. Spike himself is reported to have killed two Slayers."

"Holy shit," muttered Faith, ignoring Diana's disapproving look at her language. Blair giggled a little.

"Blair, honey," said Diana. "We're worried. There was a strong connection between Angelus and Darla. We're afraid he might come looking for revenge."

Faith took Blair's hand as Diana spoke. As has been observed, there was a strong attraction, and connection,between all eight girls. But, just as Buffy and Santana had already shown there was an extra strong connection between the two of them, Faith was starting to feel a similar connection to Blair, and she just knew the pretty blonde shared the feeling. "I wouldn't advise it," she said with a bit of a snarl. "We'll all do everything we can to protect you." She looked intently at Blair, her chocolate colored eyes locking with Blair's blue ones. "Especially me. Count on that." Blair nodded.

Diana decided to change the subject. "So, Faith," she said. "Penny hasn;t said. Has there been any luck getting your school records?"

Faith sighed. "Nah,"she said. "Grams has tried, but, she has to be named my guardian for them to turn them over to her. The officials in Sunny D have agreed to let me stay with her, but,they can't give her custody until they find my folks. Luckily, I left home after the end of last school year, so, I won't have to take a placement test. My grades weren't great, but, I did good enough to advance to 11th grade."

"So, she'll be with the rest of us when we finally get everything settled," finished Blair, sounding very "I know something you don't know". Both Diana and Faith picked up on this, but, neither of them commented.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Giles and Buffy stood back and watched Phoebe fight a vampire who had just clawed his way out of his grave. It had become their habit, when Buffy was on patrol with one of the other girls, for both she and Giles to step back and let the newer girls deal with newly risen vampires, Buffy mainly being there in case things got rough for the newer girl.

Phoebe was having little trouble with the vamp. He was bigger than she was, and maybe a little stronger, but, much slower. She was definitely outfighting and outsmarting him.

Buffy found she was really enjoying watching Phoebe fight. They were supposed to be here on 'business" but she couldn't help noticing how the pretty brunette's sleek body moved in the moonlight. Buffy almost couldn't help but have naughty thoughts.

 _Stop it, Summers!_ she demanded of herself. _You and Santana haven't even been on a date yet! You can't be mentally cheating on her already!_

Phoebe blocked a punch, the did a roundhouse kick to his jaw. She followed that up with three successive punches, on to the gut and two to the face. Then, she whipped out a stake and dusted him. She turned and smile at the other two.

"Very impressive," said Giles. "I believe Penny said you'd taken some martial arts classes?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I've been a little bit of a rebel, I'm afraid. Grams thinks it's anger over my Mom dying when I was too young to really remember her. Anyway, she enrolled me in the classes to help me get a little self discipline. I wound up really enjoying them."

"Well, it shows," said Giles. "Between that and your Totem Warrior gifts, your technique is already better than Buffy's was when I met her."

Thinking back to Phoebe's body moving like it had, Buffy absently nodded before exactly what Giles said sunk in. "HEY!" she exclaimed loudly, making Phoebe laugh. She gave her a challenging look. "You want to SEE my technique, Wolf Girl?" she asked.

Poebe smirked. "Bring it on, Raven Girl," she said, a touch flirtatiously.

"Children," said Giles as Buffy jumped at Phoebe, and suddenly the two girls were rolling around on the ground. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Annointed One sat on a makeshift throne in the abandoned factory he had taken as a new base after the Slayer had defeated the Master. He looked to Abasalom, one of the most dedicated of the Order of Aurelius, in some ways, their high priest.

"You're sure?" he asked Absalom.

"I'm sure, my Lord," said Absalom. He indicated the recently unearthed skeleton of The Master. "The only known reviivification ritual calls for the living blood of those nearest the Master when he was "killed". The Slayers Watcher, as well as the two girls turned by Darla and the others were the ones nearest to him. The blood of the two new vampires will do us no good, nor will only having the blood of the Watcher."

"Those fools," hissed the Annointed One. "Bring them to me. They must pay for this!"

Absalom gave a predatory smile. "I anticipated that," he said, and he snapped his fingers. Three of The Brethren dragged in a form that was covered in a blanket. They pulled the blanket off to reveal and tied, gagged, and clearl yrecently beaten, Angelus. They shoved him to his knees. "My sources say one of the Slayers little friends dusted Darla. Drusilla wil lcome looking for this one, and where Drusilla goes, Spike follows."

The Annointed One gave a cruel smile. "Good," he said. "Make our guest...uncomfortable."

To his credit, Angelus never once screamed as the Brethren beat him mercilessly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think. More to come soon.


	10. Chapter 9 Annointed Pt 2

**Chapter Nine Annointed Pt 2**

She'd been in Sunnydale a little over a week now, and Phoebe was still surprised at how aptly named the town was. As she walked to school alongside Blair, Phoebe marveled at how pretty much every day was sunny and beautiful. Not bad for a town situated above a Hellmouth. Or maybe that was part of the spell.

She looked over at the gorgeous blonde, appreciating how she looked in her red blouse and designer jeans. She smirked a little at the distracted...lonely look on Blair's face.

"Missing somebody?" she asked, knowingly, putting her hand on Blair's shoulder.

Blair blushed but smiled at the shorter girl. "maybe a little," she confessed. "I KNOW we just said goodbye to her, but, well, I keep wishing she could walk to school with us."

"with US or with YOU," Phoebe teased, making Blair blush again.

"With ME," admitted Blair, rolling her eyes. "I just don't get it, Pheebs," she said. "I went to an all girls school. I've showered with other girls after gym class countless times, and I've NEVER looked at another girl. So, why do you girls, ESPECIALLY Faith, er, well, you know."

"Get you going?" asked Phoebe, making her blush again. "I wish I knew. I feel the same way. I never REALLY looked at another girl before, but I was always open to it if the right one came along. We all have this connection, as Charmed Ones. Mr. Shadow-dancer said our animal spirits would make our, er, baser impulses hit us stronger. Maybe it's a combination of the two."

"Maybe," said Blair. "But, why FAITH? Don't get me wrong., Faith is great. She beautiful and funny, and," she blushed again. "sexy. But, she and I have nothing in common." She indicated Buffy and Santana, walking together, very close, their knuckles brushing each others, as if they wanted desperately to hold hands. "Those two make sense. Sure, they have totally different personalities, but, I can SEE them together. They at least have similar upbringings. But, how does a Park Avenue Princess wind up wondering if she's falling for an abused, poor girl from Boston?"

Phoebe shrugged as the two silently decided to not go up to Buffy and Santana. They were so cute together, though Santana would probably kick her ass if she told HER that. Plus, Phoebe wanted to leave a little space between her and Buffy after the graveyard last night. Their little wrestling match had been mostly just a fun thing, but, there WAS a sexual charge to it and she didn't want to horn in on Santana's "territory". God, she was even THINKING like a wolf!. "Opposites attract," she said. "You and Faith compliment each other. I've only known her a little longer than I have the rest of you, but, she seems really happy when she's with you. She needs that." She sighed. "I just hope Grams can get this whole school records thing sorted out."

Blair smiled. "Oh, I think there's a good chance she will," she said mysteriously. Before Phoebe could press the issue, Blair changed the subject. "How about you? Yo usaid you felt like I do. So, is one of the other girls in particular striking your fancy?" She nudged Phoebe teasingly.

"Oddly enough, not in particular," answered Phoebe. "Not so far. I'm equally attracted to all three of them. With them it's weird. Sometimes, it seems like Tara drifts towards Kim, sometimes Brittany."

"Which, again, makes sense, with Britt I mean," said Blair. "Tara is shyer, and Britt, well, Britt seems more airheaded, but, they're both really sweet and gentle."

Phoebe nodded as they spied the three girls in question. All three looked beautiful today, though Brittany was sandwiched between the other two girls, looking tired. Phoebe and Blair exchanged a look, then walked up to the others, and exchanged greetings.

"Are you ok, Britt?" Phoebe asked the tall, leggy blonde.

Brittany's eyes lit up when she looked at Phoebe. "I'm ok," she said. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Had a bad dream."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Tell them the whole story," she said. She looke to the others. "Britt has been dreaming about the night her father died."

Tara nodded. "Almost every night since that night at the park, when the vampire's ambushed us," she said. "I'm worried."

"Oh, Sweetie," said Phoebe, reaching up to cup Brittany's cheek. Way up, as Phoebe and Kim were the shortest, narrowly beating out Buffy, of the group and Britt was the tallest. "Are you ok?"

Brittany smiled and reached up and squeezed her hand. "I will be," she said. "I think the Lynx just missed Daddy. But, I feel better now that you're here."

The other four girls all exchanged looks. Brittany often said off the wall stuff, like the bit about the Lynx just now. Phoebe's breath caught when Britt said "Now that you're here," and she found herself drowning in the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. She looekd over and noticed a smirk on Blair's face. She gave her a look that said "Shut up".

"So, Brittany," Blair said. "My Mom invited Grams, Phoebe and Faith over for dinner tonight. We need to talk to Grams and Faith about something. So, if your parents were cool with it, I imagine Pheobe could come over to your place for dinner, and maybe spend the night. Protect you, and keep the dreams at bay?"

Phoebe had no time to even glare at the little matchmaker before Brittany jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Oh, that would be GREAT!" said Brittany, grabbing Phoebe's hand. "We'll have so much fun! Lord Tubbington was just saying it's been AGES since we had a sleepover!" She dragged the bemused brunette off. Phoebe looked back helplessly to see all three of the others watching with amused smilee on their faces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cordelia was bored and lonely. Xander was off with Spike, as usual/ "Training" they called it. Spike was the biggest brawler of their sire's and Xander had fallen under his wing. Angelus was nowhere to be seen. Oz and Willow were sequestered somewhere, either screwing or reading, Cordy was never sure which. She just knew the two were up to something. With Darla dusted, that left Dru for company, and Cordy could barely stomach being around the crazy vampire. She always wanted to stake Dru when she started her rambling. She wished one of the newbies that she and the others had recently sired was here, instead of at the Warehouse Oz had set them up at. A couple of them really got Cordelia hot. Cordy was actually amazed at how much she missed Darla. Angelus had sired her, but, she had found herself closest to Darla of all their sires. She smirked as she remembered many long, sweaty days of that "closeness".

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she heard Dru wail from the living room. Spilke and Xander quickly ran out from the room they had turned into the training room, and Willow and Oz, both fully dressed, Cordy noted, came down from downstairs. Cordelia sighed and followed them.

Drusilla was kneeling on the floor, clutching her thick black hair as if trying to tear it out, wailing as tears ran down her face. "He's gone!" she wailed. "They took him!" Spike and Willow were immediately on their knees next to her.

"What d'you mean, pet," asked Spike soothingly.

"The nasty boy," said Dru. "He sent his goblins and they took Daddy away! Horrid, wicked boy!" Spike looked up at Cordy and Xander who both shrugged, having no idea what she was on about.

"Dru, Sweetie," asked Willow. "Are you saying Angelus has been kidnapped? Is the nasty boy the Annointed One?"

Dru nodded. "YES!" she said. "We spoiled his game and now he wants to punish Daddy."

"His game?" asked Spike. "What the bleedin' Hell you talking about, Love?"

"I think she means we somehow interfered with his plans," said Oz, standing in the background.

Dru suddenly stood. "We have to get him back!" she said, seeming slightly more lucid. "I'm GOING to get him back!"

Cordy could see that Spike knew that tone. Even if they tied Drusilla up, she'd find a way to go after Angelus. "Right, Luv," he said. "But I'm going with you." He looked up at Xander. "Ready for a fight, kid?"

Xander nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Always."

"Guys, guys," said Oz, stepping forward. "I don't want to be a buzz kill, but from what Willow and I have read, the Annointed One is dangerous. He has a lot of power over his minions, and, even though he's a kid, he is pretty powerful himself. I think this is gonna be too dangerous for just the six of us.

"Well, the Slayer and her little friends did a number on our minions," said Cordelia bitterly. "The little princess even took Darla out. I think we're going to need the others."

Spike looked at them. "WHAT others?" he asked. As far as he knew, all of the new vampires the four new members of The Whirlwind had sired had been dusted.

Oz just gave him a mysterious smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Buffy!" called Santana, speeding up her gate to catch up with the blonde Slayer. The two had no classes together the second half of their day, so, Santana hadn't seen her since lunch.

Buffy stopped and turned with a smile, obviously having recognized Santana's voice. "Hey you," she said, her smile warming Santana's heart.

 _Oh yeah, you got it BAD Lopez!_

"Right back atcha, Slayer," said Santana, the two of them impulsively hugging. "HOW did I miss you, just since lunch?" she whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Same way I missed you five minutes after I got to class after lunch," Buffy whispered back, giving Santana a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, that's enough of THAT," came a voice from behind Santana. They disengaged and she turned to see Principal Snyder, looking at them with his usual disdain.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" she asked, a bit less than respectfully.

"Yes, Lopez, there IS," said Snyder. "Public displays of affection have no place in my school. Especially between two people of the same sex. People might get the wrong idea."

"And what, pray tell, IS the wrong idea?" asked Buffy. It had always been pretty clear that Snyder, who clearly hated kids to begin with, had a special loathing for Buffy and her "trouble making" ways, so, Buffy usually tried to NOT antagonize him, but, sometimes, he just pushed her buttons.

He looked at Buffy like she was something he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe. "Don't get cute with ME, Missy," he said. "People see two girls hugging on each other like that and they might think those two girls are a couple."

"And that's a bad thing BECAUSE?" asked Santana, her hackles rising, the Puma inside her obviously wanting to play a rousing game of Bat The Mouse with him.

Snyder shook his head. "If I have to explain it to you, Lopez, you're already a lost cause," he said. "Arms length, ladies. That's NOT negotiable!" He gave them another glare and walked off.

"What a little troll," growled Santana.

Buffy ran a soothing hand up her arm. "Don't let him get to you," she said. "That was actually one of the more civil conversations I've had with him!"

Santana laughed and looped her arm through Buffy's. "I think we can call this "arms length","she said. Buffy laughed and they walked off.

The two girls didn't exactly live close to each other, but they'd taken to meeting at a certain point on the way to school each morning, then walking as far as they could together on the way home.

"I haven't asked for a couple of days," said Buffy. "How are things around your house?"

Santana sighed. "Mami and I are doing ok," she said. "I hear her crying sometimes at night, after she thinks I'm asleep. She misses Papi, so do I, but we are both sticking to our guns. The magic is a part of us that we've both been denied too long. Plus, he told my Abuela why he left, and now she won't talk to me." She fought back a lump in her throat. She and Abuela had always been really close, and it hurt that both she and Santana's Papi were treating her like this.

Buffy unlinked her arm from Santana's and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry you're going through this," she said.

Santana smiled. "Thank you, Slayer,"she said. "Well, between my two destinies, and you girls and your families, well, I've gotten a lot out of the deal as well." Buffy smiled, but she looked a bit nervous all of a sudden. Santana cocked her head to the side and looked at her. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

Buffy blushed a little. "Sorta," she answered. "I've been thinking a lot about what we talked about last week. About "trying this". You know, US."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, we did," she said, suddenly nervous. "Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

Buffy looked at her, her jaw dropping. "oh, no," she said. "No WAY! It's been a long time since I've been this sure about anything, and I definitely want to try this and see where it goes. It's just," she paused, obviously steeling herself. " For me, trying this includes going on dates, which we haven't done yet. So. Santana, will you go out with me tonight? On a date?"

Santana's heart leaped, and she smiled. "Slayer,"she said, a little huskily. "There's nothing I'd like more." She leaned in and softly kissed Buffy on the lips, neither one caring if anyone saw.

They parted, and Buffy said, a little breathlessly," So, pick you up at eight?"

Santana smiled. "I'll be waiting breathlessly," she said.

Neither girl noticed Kimberly and Tara watching them. The two girls looked at each other, smiling.

"That was adorable,' said Kim.

"Yeah," said Tara. "So, by my score card, Buffy and Santana have a date. Faith is having dinner at Blair's, and Phoebe is having dinner and spending the night at Brittany's. I guess that leaves you and me."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, it does," she said. "Why don't you come over to mine tonight. We'll find SOMETHING to do."

Tara smiled and nodded, the two girls walking of, neither noticing they were holding hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Not really any action this chapter, but, some to come next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 10 Annointed Pt 3

**Chapter Ten Annointed Pt 3**

Faith found herself oddly nervous as she and Grams made their way up the path to the Lewis house just after five o'clock. She really couldn't explain the feeling. She was really comfortable with Blair and Monica and Micheal were pretty cool too. She shrugged inwardly as she reached out and rung the doorbell. A moment later, Blair pulled the door open.

"Hi Grams," she said, beaming at them both. "Hi Faith. Wow, you look great!"

"Hi Dear," said Grams with a smile.

Faith looked down at herself. For the same inexplicable reason as her nervousness, Faith had decided to "dress up" for dinner tonight, wearing a dressy red blouse and a pair of black slacks. "Yeah, I clean up pretty good, don't I?" she teased.

Blair blushed a little. "You always look great," she said. "Just shut up and accept the compliment, huh?" Grams and Faith both laughed as Monica stepped up behind Blair.

"Hi, Penny, Hi Faith," she said then she shook her head at her daughter. "NICE manners, Blair! Invite them IN."

Blair blushed more deeply and stood back. "I'm sorry. Please, come in, " she said.

"Oh, don't give it a thought, Sweetie," said Grams. "Compared to this one, you are the model of manners." She indicated Faith as they walked inside.

"Hey!" protested Faith. "I'm not THAT bad!" She gave Blair a playful glare for laughing at her. Then her breath caught. Blair looked stunning in a pink blouse and denim skirt. "Wow. You look...pretty damn good too."

"Hi Penny, Hi Faith," said Micheal walking in. More greetings were exchanged and the guests invited to sit, Grams sitting with Monica and Micheal on the couch and Faith and Blair unconsciously sitting on the love seat. Faith glared at Grams when she gave her a knowing smile.

Grams was in the middle of explaining the difficulties in getting Faith's school record when the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it," said Micheal, getting up and exiting the room.

"We're expecting another guest," said Monica, and Faith could have sworn she saw Blair's face light up. Her blonde...friend was definitely up to something.

Micheal walked back in a moment later with a good looking man about his and Monica's age, with graying hair, wearing a dignified blue business suit. Micheal and the newcomer seemed both at ease and not at ease with each other.

"David," said Monica, rising and walking over to him. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"You look lovely, Monica," said the man, giving her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. he turned to Blair as she smiled and walked up an d gave him a big hug.

"Hi, Daddy," she said happily.

"Hello Princess," said David, hugging her tightly. Faith's stomach did a flop as Grams noticed her deer in a headlight look and squeezed her hand. This must be why she'd felt so nervous! She must have sensed she'd be meeting Blair's FATHER tonight.

Blair took Davids hand and led him over to where Faith and Grams were now standing. "Daddy," she said. "I'd like you to meet our new neighbor, Mrs. Penny Haliwell. Grams, this is my father, Mr. David Warner."

David smiled as he kissed Penny's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Haliwell," he said warmly.

"You too, David," said Grams, blushing at having her hand kissed. "And please, it's Penny. It makes me feel old enough when the girls call me "Grams".

"And yet, she insisted on it," muttered Faith, giving Grams a sassy grin.

"And this," said Blair, not taking her eyes off Faith. "Is Faith Lehane. My...friend. The one I told you about."

David seemed to give Faith an appraising eye. "Nice to meet you, Faith," he said as they shook hands.

"You too, Sir," said Faith nervously. Then she looked at Blair. "What exactly have you told him about me?" she asked. Blair just gave her a mysterious smile.

"let's all sit down," said Micheal. "David, can I get you a drink?"

David sat in an arm chair as the ladies all assumed their former spots. "No, thank you," said David. Micheal sat down next to Monica and they and Blair seemed to look expectantly at David.

"I hope you both don't mind,' said Blair apologetically to Faith and Grams. "But, I kind of told Daddy about Faith's predicament. I thought he could help."

Faith looked shocked. "HOW could he help?" she asked.

"Daddy is very influential," said Blair. "I actually called him right after you and Grams told us about the problems getting your school records."

David smiled. "I had my lawyers pay a visit to your mother and your school in Boston, Faith," he said. He stood and walked over and handed Grams a large manila envelope Faith hadn't noticed. In there, you'll find Faith's school records, and all her medical records. And paperwork naming you her temporary guardian, pending a hearing on the matter."

Grams gaped and opened the envelope. "Faith's mother actually signed this!" she said. "She's relinquishing custody of you, and requesting the court place you permanently into my custody." She looked up at David. "HOW did you manage this?"

David smiled. "As Blair said, I am influential," he said. "And I have some of the best lawyers in the world." He smiled at Blair. "Blair asked me if i could help, and, well, it's hard for me to tell my baby girl no about anything."

Blair squeezed Faith's hand then stood and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy," she said.

Faith didn't know what to think. She wanted nothing more than to be removed from her mother's and placed in Grams' custody, but, this was kinda out of nowhere. She and Blair were going to have a talk later about surprises. She stood. "Thank you Mr. Warner," she said. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," said David, smiling at her. "Now, Monica, Micheal, I know you had a dinner party planned, but I don't get to see my baby girl often, so, I thought, if you didn't mind, I'd take the girls out to dinner."

"Not at all," said Monica, smiling. "We get them all the time. You deserve a little time with them."

Faith started a bit at "them" as Blair smiled big. "We'd love that, Daddy," she said. "Do I have time to fix my face?"

"You look beautiful, but certainly," said David. Blair kissed his cheek and disappeared upstairs.

"Mr. Warner,"said Faith, once Blair was gone. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Certainly," said David as they went out to the foyer.

Once they were there, Faith gave him a long look. It was very clear, that despite his clean cut, privleged look, he understood the more "unseemly" side of life, and she figured she could speak straight to him. "What did it take?" she asked, bluntly.

"I'm not sure what you mean,'said David, clearly wanting Faith to SAY it.

Faith sighed. "That paperwork," she said. "I'm pretty sure she was happy for me to be gone, but, my Ma would never have signed it unless there was something in it for her. So, what did it take?"

David smiled. "Before you get mad at Blair," he said. "She didn't give me any details, but she DID tell me you ran away because you weren't safe with your mother. I had my people do some digging and they compiled a dossier on Doris Lehane, which included her criminal record and a picture of her only daughter. You're a very pretty girl, Faith. It wasn't hard to figure things out. I could very easily have pressed charges. But, in exchange for me not pressing charges, and for a modest amount of money, she agreed to sign them."

Faith nodded. She'd expected no less. "How much?" she asked, softly.

"Does it really matter?" asked David. "She's out of your life, and I could afford it."

"It matters to me,' said Faith. "because I don't want charity. I'm gonna pay you back every penny."

David smiled again. "From what Blair has told me, I'm not at all surprised," he said. "Faith, I've known you for about ten minutes, but I think it's safe to say, I like you. But, that being said, I didn't do this for you. I did it for Blair."Faith looked confused and he chuckled. "Blair has told me about you, Monica has mentioned you and the other girls. Neither of them out and out said it, but, it's pretty clear from what they did say, and from the way you two look at each other, that there is at least something more than friendship there." He held up a hand as Faith started to interrupt. "I have no problem with it at all. She is my baby girl. But, it's clearly there. I have no idea if it is love or infatuation, but it's there." He gave her a long look before continuing. "Faith, we've both led very different lives, but, I think we are the same in a lot of ways. I think we are both willing to do what we have to do for the "greater good". I also think we both adore that beautiful, sweet, often infuriating blonde upstairs and would do anything to make her happy and to take care of her." Faith nodded around a lump in her throat.

"And this makes her happy. YOU make her happy. She was really upset about leaving New York and her old school. You and the other girls have really helped her through that. And I'm grateful for that. So, please, accept the money I gave your mother as an attempt on BOTH of our parts to make Blair happy."

Faith smiled, and nodded, then leaned up and kissed David on the cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Warner," he said.

David smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Faith, we're practically family. Call me David,' he said. Faith nodded and smiled. "Of course," he added. "If you stop making her happy, or if you break her heart, well ,consider this the shovel speech." Faith looked him in his deadly serious eyes, then he winked at her, showing he was both playing and serious.

"I'll HAND you the shovel if i do," Faith promised. With that, Blair came downstairs.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Just getting to know each other," said Faith exchanging a smile with David. She knew, then and there, that she had an ally in David Warner, at least as far as making Blair happy was concerned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The moment he laid eyes on the four new vampires Oz and the others had turned, Spike could see why these were the ones they held back when they laid the trap for the Slayer and her groupies. Sure, the girls were lookers and the boys looked tough, but that was true of most of the others. No,these ones had a certain quality about them. They were...leaders. Well, three of them were. He wasn't sure about the asian girl.

"Oh, they are so pretty," Drusilla swooned. She turned to Oz and wagged a finger at him. "Naughty boy for hiding them from Mummy."

Oz shrugged. "It turns out it was a good thing we did," he said. "After the Slayer and the others slaughtered the ones we DID bring." He indicated one of the boys, a tall one with an all American look about him. "This is Finn Hudson. He was the JV quarterback for his school's football team last year. His coach had high hopes for him on the varsity team this year." Finn nodded at the others.

Cordelia stepped up to a blonde girl. She was a little shorter than Cordelia was,beautiful with a somewhat bitchy look about her. "Quinn Fabray," said Cordelia. "She was captain of the jv cheerleaders." She and Quinn exchanged a smile. "The Cordelia Chase of Riverside High if you will."

"Please," said Quinn in a sultry voice. "Cordelia Chase 2.0 if anything."

Xander took his turn, stepping up to the asian girl. They were clearly introducing the ones they had sired themselves. "Trini Kwan," he said. "Angel Grove apparently had a karate team, and she was on it." Like Finn,m Trini nodded, not seeming to have much to say. Spike wasn't too surprised at Xanders choice. She was clearly a warrior, just like Xander himself.

"And finally," said Willow, stepping up to the other boy. He was not quite as tall as Finn, but more sculpted, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "He was the captain of the karate team. Won every competition he was ever in." She ran a finger down his cheek. He gave her a small smile. This one unnerved Spike a bit. He was clearly the most physically dangerous of the lot, and he seemed to look at both Wilow and Oz with a sort of...worship? Well, one thing was sure. If they were going into the Annointed One's lair, he was glad these four were on HIS side. Well, Oz and the others' side. Which was the same as his.

Wasn't it? He was starting to have his doubts.

"Oh yesssssssss," Dru purred walking over and running her fingers through Trini's long black hair. "These are the ones we need to help us get Daddy back."

"Right then," said Spike. "Let's go then. The old poof needs us." They all nodded and started out of the warehouse Oz and the others had been using. As they left, Spike was a bit...disquieted. Something felt wrong to him. Oz was a little TOO organised for a newbie. This one needed watching.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana was having a wonderful time on her and Buffy's date. Buffy had brought her to one of the nicest restaurant's in town. The host had looked at them a little funny, but, led them to their table, which had a red rose sitting by one of the seats, and Buffy had quickly taken the one across from it. Santana had smirked a little. Buffy had taken a lot of the traditional male roles on this date, which was amusing, as Santana was clearly the butch in this budding relationship. Well, she was what PASSED for the butch. It had been a magical evening so far, but there was one thing nagging at her mind.

Buffy seemed to sense this. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Santana smiled. "I'm just worried about Britt," she answered. "She's had nightmares off and on ever since her father was killed, but, she's had them almost every night since we were "called" by the Totem Spirits." She saw a look on Buffy's face. Oh God, her Slayer was jealous. "Look, I love Britt," she said. "But, even with our past, you have nothing to get jealous about."

Buffy smiled. "I'm actually NOT," she said. "If it was somebody else, I might be, but, I don't think I would know HOW to be jealous of any of the other girls. I trust you seven more than I've ever trusted anybody in my life. And, well, I don't know if it's the Totem thing, the Charmed One thing or what, but, we clearly all have feelings for each other that's different than friendship or even family. I was just worried about Britt too. She invokes feelings of protectiveness."

Santana grinned. "THAT she does," she said. "And I agree about the other girls. I'm not real sure what these feelings mean but," she reached out and took Buffy's hand. "YOU are number one. You know that, right?"

Buffy smiled and squeezed her hand. "I do," she said. "And i hope you know you're number one with me." Santana nodded and leaned closer. Then she noticed over Buffy's shoulder, Faith and Blair enter with an older gentlemen. She waved and Buffy turned and waved. The others all came over.

"Hi," said Blair, taking the lead. "Guys, this is my father, David Warner. Daddy, these are two more of the friends I told you about, Buffy Summers and Santana Lopez."

David shook hands with both girls. "Nice to meet you both," he said smiling. "Blair has told me a lot about all of you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," said Santana, Buffy echoed the statement.

"Will you be in town long enough to meet the others?" asked Buffy.

David shook his head. "I am flying back to New York first thing in the morning," he said. Santana noticed Blair looked a little sad. God, it was amazing how many broken homes there were in their group.

"He brought some good news though,' said Faith smiling and squeezing David's shoulder. "I'll be starting school with you guys on Monday, and, I'm in Grams' custody, at least until a hearing."

"That's great," said Santana as Buffy stood up and hugged Faith. Her tiny blonde was much more expressive than she was.

David gave them a knowing look. "Well, we should leave you two to your date," he said, casually. "Girls, I think out table is ready." He indicated the host who looked like he was waiting for them. They all said their goodbyes and followed the host.

"He said "date"," Santana teased Buffy. "Are we THAT obvious?"

Buffy smirked and indicated Blair, laughing at something Faith said and leaning against her. "If WE aren't, THEY are,'she said. "I think Mr. Warner must think our group is the Sunnydale Lesbian's Club or something."

Santana laughed. "Well, aren't we?" she asked, also making Buffy laugh. They were joking, but, it was pretty clear, the eight of them had all sort of paired off, even unintentionally. "Now, enough about the others. I want to concentrate on US."

"Deal," said Buffy, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cordelia's senses were all running on overdrive. Tommy and Trini, eager to prove themselves, had quickly taken out the guards, and Spike was leading them into Annointed Ones the lair, Oz having a look on his face like he was ALOWING Spike to take the lead.

There were a number of vampires, including the Annointed One, in the large warehouse. Cordelia's eyes immediately found Angelus, lying on the floor, bound and obviously beaten senseless. Cordelia growled a little.

The Annointed One seemed to expect them, which wasn't surprising. Angelus not being dust made it pretty clear this was a trap. Cordy grinned inwardly. But, a trap for WHOM?

"Took you long enough," said the Annointed One petulantly. There was a shaved headed black vampire standing by him. The rest of his minions, looked a little skeezy, though many of them looked tough. "My men were almost getting bored with beating Angelus."

Spike stepped forward. "Yeah, well, maybe they can try beating on someone who ISN'T tied up. " Xander, Tommy, Trini, and Finn all stepped up next to him. Cordy and Quinn stood a little further back and Oz, Willow, and Dru stood off to one side. Several of the Annointed Ones' minions stepped up and stood facing Spike and the others. Cordy and Quinn exchanged a look and stepped up and joined the others. She'd thought Oz had a plan, but, it looked like they were following Spikes plan after all.

"Hold on," said Oz, his hands raised as he stepped between the two groups, looking at the Annointed One. "now, I know everybody here is looking for a fight, and who can blame them, but, let's be honest. No matter who wins here, they are probably going to lose several of their people, and the losers are likely to lsoe all of theirs. Now, that really doesn't help anybody, now does it?"

"My beef is with Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla," said the Annointed One, sounding much more evil and menacing an a boy his physical age had any buisness sounding. "If the rest of you leave them to us, you may join us or leave unharmed, the choice is yours."

"Tempting,' said Oz, clearly infuriating Spike. "But, you see, we do have a bit of loyalty to our sires, and we've already lost one of them. So, I have a counter offer."

"And what would that be?" asked the vampire flanking the Annointed One.

"A simple dual," said Oz, with a small smile. "Our champion versus..." He looked directly at the Annointed One. "You. You're a little guy, but I can feel the power radiating off of you. I'm sure you could give any of us a run for our money. if you win, you decide all of our fates, if we win, we take Angelus and leave."

"And WHY should the Annointed One agree to that?" asked the vampire with him. Cordelia smirked, She knew exactly why he should. If he said no, even if his minions won, he would lose face with them.

The Annointed One held up his hand. "That's enough, Absalom," he said. "I accept your offer. On one condition." He gave Oz a menacing look. "That YOU be the champion for your side."

Oz smiled back. "That was always the plan," he said, almost imperceptably.

"Hang on,' said Spike starting to step forward. "As one of the sire's in question, I think I have a say in this, and I'm not placing MY future in THIS one's hands." He indicated Oz. Cordelia understood his reasoning. Only Willow and Dru were less physically intimidating than Oz was. Suddenly, Spike was surrounded by Xander, Tommy, Trini, Finn and Quinn.

"This is Oz's show," said Xander to Spike. He gave him an apologetic look.

"Ok,' said the Annointed One standing. he stepped up to face Oz and the other vampires in the room formed a circle around them.

Both of them assumed a fighting stance, circling each other and waiting for the other to make the first move. Oz, moving surprisingly quickly, launched himself at Collin and threw a punch, which Collin ducked under and returned. Oz blocked his punch and kicked at Colin scoring a strike. They were almost amusing to watch. Though Collin was a child when he was turned, Oz was not a lot taller than Collin was. the two were both showing a surprising skill at fighting though, as the dodged and blocked and occasionally struck each fight was actually starting to look like Crouching Midget Hidden Dwarf as the started doing more and more complicated moves. Oz threw a punch, which Collin avoided by bending backwards until his hands touched the floor, then, his legs sprung up as he did a back hand spring, kicking Oz in the jaw as he did, stunning Oz a bit. Collin pressed his attach, throwing a series of punches that made Oz stagger back ,breaking through the circle of surroundg vampire. Collin followed pressing his attack.

"Brilliant plan," muttered Spike, as Dru watched, swaying as though in a trance. "Looks like Oz is gonna lose. He's gotten us all killed, y'know?"

Willow smirked. "No, he hasn't," she said. "he and I discussed this. If he loses, we all attack before his dust hits the floor."

Spike smirked. "if we get out of this," he said, threateningly. "We're all going to have a little talk about keeping each other informed of our plans."

"Won't THAT be interesting," said Willow, watching the fight. Cordy couldn't help but think she didn't look at all concerned.

Oz, meanwhile, was having problems. Collin had scored several punishing hits and Oz was on his knees. Collin stomped on a nearby pallet, breaking it into pieces and picked up a plank with one end sharpened, clearly intending to dust him. However, just as he was about to plunge the make shift stake into Oz's back, Oz put on his vampire face and shot to his feet, reaching out and grabbing the plank from Collin, then hit him in the face with it. "MY turn," Oz singsonged as he launched a spin kick into Collin 's jaw. Collin went backwards and Oz pressed his attack. He grabbed the child vampire by his shirt and unloaded a series of punches into his face. Collin, who was still not out of it, punched Oz in the jaw, knocking him back. he launched himself at Oz, seeming to float through the air. Oz jumped up and grabbed him by his shirt again as the two went sailing into some old wooden packing crates. Oz had spun around so Collin landed on the bottom, now clearly hurt. Oz pulled him to his feet and unloaded a series of punches and kicks on him that surprised Cordelia in their savagery. Finally, Oz grabbed Collin by his hair, and smashed his face into the cement floor with a shattering sound. He pulled Collin up, showing that The Annointed Ones nsoe was splattered across his face, and his jaw was hanging there, obviously shattered. Oz picked the kid up and carried him over to where a broken crate had landed with a pointy piece of it pointing skyward. Oz lifted the Annointed One over his head and brought him down on the wood, impaling his heart and making him explode into dust.

Everybody looked on, stunned as Oz stood there and held out his arms. There was a strange glow, in the shape of Collin's outline, on the floor where the former Annointed One had been dusted. The glow rose in the air and went right into Oz, making in glow with power. He stood there and laughed for a moment as the glow subsided, then looked at the others, power jsut radiating off of him.

Cordy was stunned as Willow singsonged "Showtime," and sauntered over to Oz.

"What in the bleedin' hell just happened here?" asked Spike, looking over at Absalom. who just looked back at him, just as confused.

"We did some reading about the Annointed One," said Willow, looking at Oz instead of the others. "We found out that the Annointed One's power can be transferred to another vampire who defeats him in single combat." She smiled at Oz. "How's it feel baby?"

"Amazing,'said Oz. "Better than sex. Better than killing. It worked perfectly!" He turned to Absalom. "Your Master is dead. Your former Annointed One is dead. Serve me or die. I am the Annointed One now."

Absalom seemed to look thoughtful. "Ok," he said. "In the absence of The Master, I serve the Annointed One, and frankly, I never liked that little twit anyway." He knelt down. "The Brotherhood of Aurelius serves YOU now, my Annointed One."

Oz gestured to Cordelia and Drusilla, who went over and untied Angelus, helping him up. He turned back to Absalom. "Rise, my friend," he said, serenely. Absalom did so and stood next to him.

"Hang on a minute," said Angelus, wobbling but stepping away from Dru and Cordelia. He walked over to the broken crates and picked up a piece of wood. He indicated three of the former Annointed One's minions. "Bring me those three. They're the ones that beat me.. Oz nodded to Xander and the newbies and they dragged the three of them over. Angelus wasted no time in staking them all. "There," he said, his Irish brogue thickening. "I feel better now."

Cordy looked at Oz in admiration. "I'm definitely impressed." She said. "So, what's your plan?"

Oz looked over them all, and said in a voice that made everybody shiver. "We're going to take out that damned Slayer and her friends suffer. We're going to unleash chaos the likes of which they've never seen. WE are going to rock the Hellmouth."

Everybody gather around and laughed, though, Spike and Angelus looked a bit...disturbed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Epilogue**

 _She dreamed._

I _t was always the same dream, over the last ten years, though over the last week or so, she'd had it every night. In the dream, she was seven years old, and her Mama was out of town taking care of her sick Nana. Her Daddy had taken her to her school's open house, and they were amongst the last ones to leave the school. As they did, her Daddy holding her hand, a dark form swooped out of nowhere and knocked them both to the ground. The form picked up her Daddy and buried his face in Daddy's neck. Daddy screamed and she saw a little blood run down his neck._

 _She screamed as the figured dropped her Daddy and turned to face her, wiping Daddy's blood from his chin. This was where she usually woke up, before she could see the monsters face._

 _But not this time. This time she saw him clear as day as he started towards here. "'Ere how," he said in an accent like the man in that comedy show her Daddy liked to watch. "You're a cute little poppet." He grinned evilly. She could see his long black leather coat and his too blonde hair. Just as he was about to grab her, there were voices coming around a corner._

 _He smiled at her. "Another time, Poppet," he said as he took off._

 _Brittany Pierce screamed. And screamed. And screamed._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phoebe was awakened by Brittany's screams. She sat up in bed, adjusting her tee shirt, both having worn tee shirts and panties to bed. They'd had a lovely evening with Britt's parents, then gone up to bed. The sexual chemistry between them had gotten the better of both of them and they had done some heavy making out, and some light petting, but, no actual sex. Phoebe had hoped that this, and her presence would keep the nightmares away, but apparently they hadn't. Pheobe threw her arms around the taller girl and held her close. "It's ok, Sweetie, it's ok," she whispered soothingly. "I'm here."

Britt clung to her and sobbed. After a few minutes, the crying got under control and she spoke, softly. "It was different this time. The dream."

"How so?" asked Phoebe, kissing her on her forehead.

"I saw his face this time," she said softly. "I know who it was." She pulled out of Phoebe's embrace with a look of anger and hatred Phoebe had never seen on the gentle blonde before.

"I know who killed my Daddy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:So brings us to the end of Annointed, setting some things up for the rest of the "season". A lot will follow Season Two of BTVS, though clearly with some changes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and what's to come. Please, let me know what you think.


	12. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

Hello my readers,

I mentioned this in my profile, but, as not everybody reads profiles, I am doing a special non chapter in each of my stories so you know what is up.

I am not abandoning any of my stories, but, my personal life has gone a little crazy lately. I've always spent a lot of time taking care of my wife, who is disabled, and lately, her mother too. Things have been extra bad with my mother in law lately, and I've spent the last three weekends running errands for her. So, not only am I having little time for writing, but, often, when I do, I'm just too tired or brain fried to write.

And, if that weren't enough, my Dad has COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease), basically, problems with his lungs. He's in the final stages of this disease, which means, there is no telling how much longer he has. He lives three hours away. As a result of this, I'll be visiting him on the weekends sometimes, and, as I have no laptop, I won't be able to write when I am up there. Weekends are my prime time for writing.

So, I repeat, I am not abandoning any of my stories. Nor am I putting any of them on hiatus. I'm still trying to write when I can, but, updates are likely to come a lot more slowly. I know there are people chomping at the bit to find out what happens next in some of them and I am truly sorry for this. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. I hope you know how much I truly do appreciate you all. I hope nobody gets bored and goes away because of this.

I hope life is treating you all well.

Bill, AKA DaBillmann.


	13. Chapter 11 Some Assembly Required Pt 1

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Dad. I mentioned in the last "chapter" I wasn't going to have as much time for writing because he was sick. Well, he passed away on May 3rd, the day after I posted that. My Dad was the greatest man I'll ever know. He was an amateur writer himself, mostly poems, though he hadn't written in years. He'd read some of what I posted here last summer, and he told me "I was very proud. You're better than i ever was". So, this chapter is for you Dad. I love you.**

A/N: This will be the first "episode" based on one from season two of the show. Eight main characters can be a lot sometimes, so, some of the more filler episodes like this one will likely focus on two or three of the characters.

 **Chapter 11 Some Assembly required Pt 1**

 _ **Previously:**_

T _his time she saw him clear as day as he started towards here. "'Ere how," he said in an accent like the man in that comedy show her Daddy liked to watch. "You're a cute little poppet." He grinned evilly. She could see his long black leather coat and his too blonde hair._

 _Phoebe was awakend by Brittany's screams. . Phoebe had hoped that her presence would keep the nightmares away, but apparently they hadn't. Pheobe threw her arms aroudn the taller girl and held her close. "It's ok, Sweetie, it's ok," she whispered soothingly. "I'm here."_

 _Britt clung to her and sobbed. After a few minutes, the crying got udner control and she spoke, softly. "It was different this time. The dream."_

 _"How so?" asked Phoebe, kissing her on her forehead._

 _"I saw his face this time," she said softly. "I know who it was." She pulled out of Phoebe's embrace with a look of anger and hatred Phoebe had never seen on the gentle blonde before._

 _"I know who killed my Daddy."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, Brittany's SURE that the vamp who killed her father is the same one I fought the night we got our Totem powers?" Buffy asked, dodging a punch from one "Stephan Korshak". She and Santana had gone out on patrol and Mr. Korshak had risen from his grave as a vampire, just as Giles had predicted. "I think Giles said his name was "Spike"."

"She's sure," answered Santana as Buffy threw a roundhouse punch, knocking Stephan back. "She didn't get that close to him, but, apparently her eyesight has been enhanced by the Lynx. You sure you don't want any help?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Buffy as Stephan looked over and smiled, seeing a shovel nearby. He picked it up and swung at Buffy, who dodged easily. The Raven might not be the most powerful of the Totem Spirits but, combining it with her Slayer powers, plus over a year of experience dealing with the undead, made Buffy more than a match for one poor newly risen. "And it makes sense. Cats are known for their eyesight and for being able to see in the dark." As she spoke she dodged the shovel several more times.

"Could you two PLEASE not carry on a conversation as if the Slayer isn't in a fight for her life?" asked Stephan, exasperatedly.

Buffy dodged again. "I'm really not," she said. She caught the shovel on his next swing and wrenched it out of his hands. She snapped it over her knee and smashed him in the face with the metal end, knocking him to the floor. "We're gonna have to watch her. She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met, but I wouldn't put it past her not to go on a vengeance kick." As she spoke, she knelt down and dusted poor Stephan. "I'm a pretty good judge, and I don't think she's a match for Spike."

"I agree," said Santana as Buffy stood back up. "and I don't trust her not to try it anyway."

Buffy nodded as she brushed the ash off of herself and the two started walking. Santana moved closer, putting an arm around Buffy and resting a hand on her hip. Buffy did the same to Santana.

"Mmmmmmmm," said Santana, breathing in that special scent that was uniquely Buffy. "I DO so enjoy watching you fight. It gets me all hot. I just want to rip your clothes off and do bad things with you."

Buffy chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, a deep, passionate kiss that made them both moan. Then she pulled back and whispered, seductively, "Well, for tonight, you'll have to just take a cold shower. I'm not ready to do bad things this early in the relationship." She pulled away and resumed walking.

Santana groaned. "Tease," she scolded as she started following Buffy. She gasped as Buffy eeped and suddenly dropped out of sight. Santana ran up to see Buffy lying face down in an empty silk lined coffin at the bottom of an open grave. Santana looked inside. "You ok?"

Buffy rose and again dusted herself off. "I'm fine,' she said, embarrassed. "I wish people wouldn't just leave open graves lying around." She reached out a hand and Santana helped her out of the grave. Once she was out they both examined the grave, and the nearby dirt that had once filled the grave.

"Looks like another vampire has arisen tonight," said Santana, looking around.

"I don't think so," answered Buffy, seeing something. She walked a short ways. "Whoever was buried here didn't walk from the grave..." As she knelt down to pick something up, Santana noticed two shallow depressions in the grass, side by side, leading away from the grave. Buffy stood and showed her what she'd found. A white woman's dress shoe, like one somebody might be buried in. Santana got what Buffy was saying.

"...she was dragged from it," they both said together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All eight girls met up in front of the school the next morning. They'd not gotten all of them together the whole weekend, but, everybody knew about Brittany's dream. It seemed Charmed Totem Warriors made for a pretty good grapevine. Phoebe had gone home and told Faith, who had told Blair, who had told Kimberly. Meanwhile, Brittany had called Santana, who, of course told Buffy, who told Tara. Kim and Tara were perhaps a trifle put out because, when they went to tell each other, both already knew.

The girls were all standing in front of the school, about to go in and give their report to Giles, Phoebe holding Brittany's hand and Santana rubbing her back as they tried to comfort the leggy blonde. Santana noted that she and Buffy had been right. Brittany did seem hell bent on getting revenge on Spike.

"Well," said Faith, seeming to also pick up on this. "Billy Idol there just became one of our top priorities. Right up there with that Annointed brat Buffy and Tara mentioned."

"You're not in this alone, Sweetie," said Phoebe, squeezing her hand. "W'eve got your back." The other girls nodded.

"Thanks you guys," said Brittany, giving them a smile, but looking a bit distant. "I just hope we can get him before Lord Tubbington goes after him. He wants revenge for Daddy too."

"Lord who?" asked Blair, sharing a confused look with Faith.

"Britt's cat," said Phoebe with affectionate amusement.

"Britt, you know you got Lord Tubbington AFTER your dad died," said Santana, rolling her eyes.

Brittany gave her an exasperated look. "I KNOW that, San," she said. "But Daddy being killed STILL makes me sad and Lord Tubbington doesn't like people who make me sad."

"Well then" said Tara, squeezing Brittany's shoulder. "We have two reasons to deal with him. Both for you dad and to protect Lord Tubbington."

Santana rolled her eyes again, but shared a smile with Buffy. Britt often said off the wall shit like that, but none of the other girls seemed to judge her for it. Tara especially would just nod and listen and go right along with her. Santana was sometimes surprised that it had been Brittany and Phoebe and Tara and Kim who had paired off, instead of Britt and Tara. The two blondes seemed like they'd be a natural match. But, maybe Britt needed someone more like Phoebe. Streetwise, though not so much so as Faith, and down to earth, with her own quirkiness.

"Well, we better get to the library and report in to Giles so we aren't late to first hour," said Buffy as Santana noticed somebody.

"I'll catch up with you guys," she said. She started off towards someone she had seen.

"Who's the cutie?" asked Faith, indicating the tall good looking African American boy Santana was walking towards.

"Jake Puckerman," answered Brittany, as they all started towards the library. "He's a junior like us. San used to date his older brother, Puck."

"Noah," supplied Kim. "Everybody just calls him Puck. He was a junior last year and star of the football team. Everybody was convinced he was going to take us all state this year."

"Was?" asked Blair.

"He died in a rock climbing accident over the summer," answered Tara.

"He and San had already broken up,' said Brittany. "But, San was close to Jake and Mrs. Puckerman too. Puck was only 13 months older than Jake. Their dad left a few years ago. Puck was the last guy Santana dated before she figured out that she's gay."

" Wow. Poor Jake," said Blair, sympathetically.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana rolled her eyes as she approached Jake. Jake's friend, Eric, an annoying, aggressive science nerd, had his camera out and was taking pictures of every pretty girl that walked by.

"Knock it off, Eric," Jake was saying as Santana walked up. Santana never understood why they were friends. Jake was more the athletic type like his brother, but, for some reason, they'd been inseparable since shortly after Puck's death.

Hey, Jake," she said. Jake turned and smiled to see her.

"Santana," he said. "I haven't seen you much lately."

"Been just a little busy," said Santana. "Besides, you've been a bit unavailable yourself. How's your Mom?"

Jake sighed. "About the same." Mrs. Puckerman had taken Puck's death especially hard. She almost never left the house now.

"I'm sorry," said Santana. "I'll try to call her later." Suddenly, Eric was in her face, snapping pictures. "God! Would you knock it off?" said Santana, trying to wave him away.

"Come on!" said Eric, snapping another picture, the camera pointed a bit further south than Santana's face. "The camera loves you!"

Santana put her hand directly over the lens. "I thought yearbook nerds didn't come out of hibernation until spring," she said, irritatedly. "And exactly what page do you plan to put pictures of my boobs on?"

Eric gave her what was clearly supposed to be a suave smile. "THESE are for my private collection," he said, trying to pull his camera away from her.

"Eric, knock it off!" said Jake, pulling him away from Santana, who shook her head.

"I need to go," said Santana, knowing she had to meet up with the other girls and Giles in the library. "Bye Jake, give me a call sometime."

"Bye Santana," said Jake as she turned to walk away. he turned back to Eric, almost threateningly.

"Mmm mmm," said Eric practically licking his lips once Santana was out of earshot. "Santana is SO hot! You know, she'd be just perfect for us..."

"Don't be an idiot," snapped Jake. "She's...alive." He turned away and started towards his first class.

"Nobody's perfect," muttered Eric under his breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So," Giles asked Buffy. "How did it go last night? Did Mr. Korshack show up on schedule?"

"Pretty much," answered Buffy. "Santana and I took care of him. There's something else though. I found an empty grave."

"By "found" she means fell face first into it," supplied Santana walking in and stepping up next to Buffy.

"Shut up," said Buffy, embarrassed, nudging Santana with her elbow.

"Another vampire?" asked Faith.

"No," answered Buffy. "It was dug up and the body removed."

Giels suddenly looked all thoughtful. "Grave robbing," he said. "Well, that's new. Interesting."

Santana gave him a look. "I'm sure you meant to say "gross and disturbing"," she snarked.

"Er, yes of course," said Giles, sheepishly. "Must put a stop to it. Dammit!" The girls all chuckled at how feeble that was.

"Why would someone rob a grave?" asked Kim, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, I'll collate some theories," said Giles. "Might help to know who the body belonged to."

"Meredith Todd,' supplied Buffy. "Ring a bell?" Tara, Santana, Brittany and Kimberly all shook their heads. "She died very recently. And she was our age."

"Drawing a blank," said Brittany.

Giles sighed. "If Willow were here, we could just have her fire up this machine,"said Giles, pointing at the computer. "and track Meredith down." He, Buffy and Tara all exchanged a sad look thinking of Willow, Xander and Cordelia.

"I can try," said Phoebe, sitting down at the computer. "I'm not as good as you say Willow was, but I'm pretty decent with computers."

Tara pulled up a chair next to her. "I'll help you," she offered. "I know some of Willow's passwords. I think she may have had the coroners office favorited."

The two girls worked for a few minutes, before Phoebe finally said "We found it." The all gathered around.

"According to this," continued Phoebe. "Meredith Todd was killed in a car accident last week."

"How was her neck?" asked Buffy.

"Broken," answered Tara. She she smiled sheepishly. "No sigh of vampire bites. It says Meredith and two other girls in the car were killed instantly. They were all on the pep squad at Fondren High, on the way to a game."

Buffy sighed. "You know what this means..."

"That Fondren might actually beat Sunnydale in the cross-town body count competition this year?" asked Santana.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "No, smart ass," she said. "it means Meredith wasn't killed by vampires. So, somebody DID dig up her corpse."

"Ok," said Blair. "We have a body snatcher. What does this mean?"

"Here is what I've come up with," offered Giles. "There are certain demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls. Or, it could be a voodoo practitioner."

"You mean making a zombie?" asked Phoebe.

"More likely zombies," answered Giles. "For most traditional purposes a voodoo priest would need more than one."

"I miss vampires," quipped Kimberly, drawing an amused chuckled from Tara.

"So we should see if the other girls from this accident are AWOL, too," said Buffy."Might help figure out what this creep has in mind if we know whether he's

dealing in volume."

"So, we're digging up some corpses tonight," said Kimberly. "9-ish? BYO shovel?"

"Darn," said Santana, sounding not at all sorry. "Britt and I have cheer practice tonight. We can't miss it."

Brittany pouted. "I was gonna pack some food too," she said.

"The rest of us will split into two groups," said Buffy. "Pheebs and Blair will come with me, Faith, Tara and Kim will go with Giles."

Everybody nodded as the girls left to head to class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thunk.

"I think we're there," said Buffy as her shovel hit something solid later that evening. They were digging up the grave of one Cathy Ryan. Buffy and Phoebe were in the hole, Blair was at the edge holding a flashlight for them. Both girls dropped their shovels and quickly cleared the top of the coffin.

"Are we hoping to find a body, or no body?" asked Blair, peering down.

"Call me an optimist," joked Phoebe. "But I'm hoping to find a fortune in Spanish dubloons."

"Well," said Buffy, reaching down to pull the lid, which had clearly already been opened once. "Well, "body" could mean flesh eating demon or corpse-mutilating pagan ritual. "No body" points more toward the army of zombies thing. Take your pick."

"I'll take "body"," said Blair as Buffy opened the coffin and they all looked inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a separate cemetery, Giles and the other girls looked into the empty coffin of Jane Atkins, the third girl killed in that accident.

"Looks like zombies," said Faith.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Ok, I said some of the more filler "episodes" would be "focusing on two or three of the girls". That doesn't mean the others wouldn't play a part, LOL. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a little trouble starting it but, once i got going, it flowed smoothly. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 12 Some Assembly Required Pt2

**Chapter 12 Some Assembly Required Pt 2**

"Ok you guys," Santana called to some of her fellow cheerleaders as they all left the school after practice. "if we don't get this down by tomorrow, nobody is going to be led by our cheers, so, PRACTICE." She was not the team captain or anything, but, as one of the better and harder working cheerleaders, a lot of the other girls looked up to her, so, she often took a leadership role. Several of the other girls expressed their agreement as she and Brittany went off on their own towards Santana's car.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Brittany asked her. She seemed to be doing a little better now than she was when she had first realzied that Spike had been the vampire to kill her father.

Santana shrugged. "They're getting all sweaty and stinky digging up graves," she quipped. "Looking to see if there are bodies in them or not. Probably, not very good." Yeah, this was one night she was not regretting cheer practice.

Britt nodded, then wrinkled her nose. "Speaking of stinky, what is THAT?" she asked. Santana took a whiff of the air, then instantly regretted it The animal spirits inside of them enhanced their sense of smell, and what Santana was smelling now was PUTRID.

"It smells like something rotting," she said. "But, not like garbage. Come on." Both girls started sniffing the air more deeply, trying to pinpoint the direction of the stench.

Though Britt agreed with her that it didn't smell like garbage rotting, the smell seemed to be coming from the direction of the dumpsters. The girls put their hands over their noses, hoping to block out at least some of the smell. It got worse as they got closer to the dumpsters, seeming to emanate from one particular one.

Santana looked at the dumpster for a long moment, then, reached up and took the lid in both hands. "Here goes nothing," she said as she tossed the lid back, opening the dumpster. Both girls stood on their tiptoes to peer inside. Both fell back, and Brittany screamed at what they saw.

Sticking out from underneath a trash bag was a human arm.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jake Puckerman walked into his living room to find his mother right where she always was, sitting in front of the tv, smoking and watching video's of his brother Pucks old games. Pucks trophy was sitting on top of the television.

"I'm going out Mom," he said to her. he got no response, she just took another drag on her cigarette and blew the smoke out.

On the TV Jake could hear cheerleaders chanting "PUCK! PUCK! PUCK!"

"I'll be back later, Mom. Ok?" Jake tried again, getting still no response. He sighed. "Whatever," he muttered as he walked outside and slammed the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, the two graveyard teams had met up outside the school and compared notes as they headed to the library.

"So," said Kimberly. "both coffins are empty, that means three girls signed up for the army of zombies."

"Is it really an army if you only have three?" asked Blair, making Faith grin affectionately.

"Zombie drill team, then," said Buffy, rolling her eyes.

As they entered the library, they all saw Santana and Brittany were there, both still in their cheerleader uniforms.

"Oh, good, you're back," said Santana, walking towards Buffy. Phoebe seemed to sense someing was up with Brittany, so she made a beeline for her.

"Yeah, and you guys are here," said Buffy. Though disturbed about their findings at the cemeteries, she was pleased to see both of them.

"L-looks like zombies," said Tara. "Both graves were empty. No girls to be seen."

"I know," said Santana. "We found some of them."

"Like, two out of the three?" asked Faith, warily.

"Some, as in not all of them," said Britt as she sat there holding Phoebe's hand. "Parts of them."

"So much for our zombie theory," said Phoebe, giving Britt's hand a squeeze. All eight girls seemed to have gathered into pairs.

"So much for all our theories," added Giles, looking perturbed.

"I totally don't get it," said Buffy, her brow creasing in concentration. "Why dig up three girls bodies, only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make sense."

"Terrible time management at the very least," said Kim, causing Tara to smack her lightly on her backside.

"I looked closely," said Santana. "Close enough to want to take a shower and burn my clothes, and what I found did not add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts."

"God,' said Blair. "Could this GET any yuckier?"

"They probably kept the other parts to eat," said Phoebe offhandedly.

"Question answered, Babe," said Faith to Blair. "Thanks for the help, Pheebs."

"But, why dispose of the remains five miles away from the cemetery?" asked Giles. "And at a school of all places."

The girls all looked thoughtful. "M-maybe they had buisness here," said Tara. "Like maybe classes."

"This was no hatchet job," said Santana. "I'm no bio major, but, the cuts I saw looked really precise. Almost surgical. I'd say whoever it was knew what they were doing.

Giles scoffed. "Now, what student here is gonna be that versed in physiology?"

"Willow would have," answered Tara. "And a few members of the science club."

Buffy looked thoughtful. "Pheebs, Tara," she said. "You're our resident computer experts. Why don't you get those guys locker numbers so we can do a little checking?"

"Guys," said Santana. "I wasn't kidding about that shower, and i think I need to get Britt home. Do you think you can do the locker check without us?"

"Awww," said Buffy, playfully. "I was hoping we could call it a date."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Smart ass,"she muttered as she leaned in and kissed the Slayer on the lips. "Call me when you get home." Buffy nodded."You ready Britt?" They all looked over to see Brittany and Phoebe locked into a much deeper kiss. The girls all giggled as Giles removed his classes and started polishing them furiously.

Suddenly, Phoebe froze, her mind filled with images.

 _Eric, the little creepmeister who was always taking pictures of the pretty girls, was in what looked like a makeshift lab, but Phoebe couldn't tell where. He looked to be singing. She couldn't hear Eric's words, but for some reason, the Temptations song My Girl was going through her head._

 _Someone else was there too. The boy Santana knew, Jake Puckerman. He and Eric seemed to be arguing. From the movement of his lips, it looked like Jake was saying "I'm working on it." Eric got a mysterious smile and seemed to be saying "So am I". Just as the vision faded, Phoebe noticed something else._

 _What looked like a surgical table with a sheet over something. Sticking out from the bottom was a human foot._

Suddenly, the vision left, and Phoebe saw the other girls and Giles, surrounding her.

"Are you ok?" Brittany was asking her.

"I-I think so," said Phebe, shaken. "I think I just had my first premonition."

Giles looked thoughtful. "Was it about the missing, er, bodies?"

"Body parts, technically," said Kim, earning eyerolls from most of the other girls.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah," she said. "And I saw something else too.

"That creepy guy, Eric. He's involved." She looked sadly up at Santana. "Your friend, Jake is too."

Buffy put her hand on Santana's shoulder as her girlfriends eyes went wide.

"Tara, do you think you can get into the school files and get their locker numbers and combinations?" Giles asked very seriously. Tara nodded and went to the computer as Brittany and the others tried to comfort Phoebe and Santana.

A few minutes later, Buffy, Giles, Kim, Phoebe and Faith stood in front of Eric's locker, working the combination Tara had just gotten for them as Santana, Brittany, Blair and Tara came up to them.

"Anything there?" asked Giles, rather unnecesarily from the look on Santana's face.

"Oh, yeah," said Blair, holding out several books they had found in Jakes locker. The titles included 'Grey's Anatomy', 'Mortician's Desk Reference', 'Robicheaux's Guide to Muscles and Tendons'.

"It doesn't make sense," Santana said as Giles' eyes widened. "Jake is not remotely interested in science."

"Plus," said Kim. "WHAT would he and Eric want with parts of dead girls?"

Buffy, who had gotten Eric's locker open, turned to them. "Guys, I think I know," she said as they all gathered round.

Inside, was a collage of a woman made from parts of various pictures.

"Well, this can't be good," muttered Faith.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	15. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
